Supergirl: Lost Galaxy
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Three pods sent off. The House of El scattered and divided. Can Kendrix Jor-El, sister to Kal-El, find and reunite what is left of her surviving family? But she is not alone as Fate has many surprises in store for her. This is Kendrix' journey in becoming an inspiring hero for all of Mirinoi.
1. Series Timeline

**I know this is absolutely absurd and I should've put this up at the beginning along with** ** _Supergirl: Lost Galaxy_** **, but it didn't come into my mind. So to clear things up, this is the timeline of the series so far.**

* * *

 _1982:_

\- Krypton explodes. Kal-El (11 months old), Kara Zor-El (13 years old) and Kendrix Zor-El (12 years old) are sent off.

\- Kara and Kendrix are knocked into the Phantom Zone.

\- Kal lands on Earth, found by the Kents in their corn field and adopts him as Clark Kent

 _24 Years Later…_

 _2006…_

\- An unknown force helps Kendrix and Kara escape the Phantom Zone, unknowingly taking Fort Rozz with them.

\- Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (24 years old) finds Kara's pod in the open countryside and takes to the Danvers Family. She is adopted as Kara Danvers by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers.

\- Kendrix' pod crash lands into the Morgan Farmhold, found by Elizabeth, Sarah and Alan Morgan. Adopted into the family as Kendrix Morgan.

 _8 Years Later…_

 _2014…_

\- Fort Rozz escapees make a break from Fort Rozz, blending in with society, waiting for their chance of revenge on Alura In-Ze or someone close to her.

\- Kara Danvers (21 years old) and Kendrix Morgan (20 years old) graduate from their chosen Universities. Kara is given a job as Personal Assistant for CatCo World Wide Media. Kendrix and her sister are hand-picked by the Galatic Space Alliance.

\- Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (32 years old) is working in Metropolis for the Daily Planet.

 _1 Year Later…_

 _2015…_

\- Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (33 years old) has become Metropolis' national hero.

\- Kara Danvers/Supergirl (22 years old) revealed herself and is protector of National City.

\- Terra Venture launched in search of a new world to inhabit. Galaxy Rangers make an appearance and Kendrix (21 years old) is aiding them subtly.

 _A Couple of Months Later…_

\- Terra Venture crashes into Mirinoi. Colony is rebuilt in record time thanks to joint work of both Natives and Colony. Newly built city is dubbed Terra Venture City.

\- Kendrix Morgan/Supergirl (21 years old) reveals herself and is protector and guardian of both the Natives and Colony of Terra Venture City and Mirinoi.

 ** _Trouble With Red Kryptonite:_**

 _1 Year Later…_

\- Kendrix Zor-El Morgan/Supergirl (22 years old) is busy saving Terra Venture and Natives.

\- Kara Zor-El Danvers/Supergirl (23 years old) is after defeating Non and Indigo, shutting Myriad and sent Fort Rozz back into space (in a technical sense, this is going into the unknown of Season 2. So assume Kara is still making small rescues and arresting the odd Fort Rozz convict that managed slip off the radar.

\- Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (34 years old) still protecting Metropolis.

 ** _Black Mercy_**

 _A Few Months Later…_

\- Not much changes, in terms of age between the last generation of the House of El.

* * *

 **Now hopefully this will clear up confusion for people who started reading my stories on this little series and those who already read them, this just clears the air to get a sense of how old the characters are.**


	2. Death of Krypton

**Yes, this is a re-upload. I deleted it because I thought it was still a bit young and needed some major revision. But here it is a PR/Supergirl x-over. Before you start asking: 1) Clark will be seen in later Chs. 2) Kara and her friends will in this story in later Chs. 3) Kendrix maybe slightly OoC. Finally, before hate breaks out, this is an AU. End of discussion. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of Krypton

(Scene: Escape Pod Hangar, Krypton/ _Kendrix' POV_ )

It was early dawn on Krypton. My father, Jor-El woke me up, catching me by the hand as we raced through the corridor towards the Hanger Bay. Mother, Lara, was there already, holding my baby brother Kal-El in her arms, as if she was holding him for the last time. What's going on? I'm scared and confused. I fell on my knees as Krypton itself shook, the entire planet! What's happening to it? Father pulled me up and we continued running.

I managed to quickly glimpse at Allura, Kara Zor-El's mother, my aunt and her father, my uncle, Zor-El. They too, were near a single pod. Before I knew it, I was standing next to mother, by two escape pods. No! This isn't what I think it is! My home is really dying! All the theories I've been hearing between my father and uncle, they were right! Krypton's core is collapsing on itself. I watched as mother placed Kal-El into the pod. Rao help him! He's only eleven months old! Mother knelt down to my height.

"Kendrix, listen to me, swear on the House of El, you'll take care of you're baby brother." Tears threatened to fall, I knew this is the last time we'll be together.

"I don't _want_ to leave you!",

" _You must!_ Our time is at an end." Mother said. I refused to believe.

" _No!_ ",

"Listen, the rays of Earth's Yellow Sun will give you abilities far beyond your imagination and you will do _great_ things!" She encouraged, followed by a gentle smile. "We love you Kendrix, don't you ever forget it." Mother reached the back on her neck and removed her necklace and put it on me.

The tears fell and for the last time, I embraced her. Krypton shook again, time is running out. I stepped into the pod and the door sealed itself. Looking back at my parents for last time in my life, a twelve year old teenager, losing her parents.

Then, the thrusters activated after Kal's pod went off. The pod was on autopilot, flying out of the Hanger Bay, exiting Krypton's atmosphere. I looked back, to see my planet, my home explode, releasing a green shockwave, but it knocked my pod off course, deactivating my pod's thrusters, sending me into the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone, a region in Space where time stands still.

 _"Warning: Autopilot Interference. Switching all systems to Suspended Animation/Life Support."_ Reported the AI. I slammed my small fists onto the control panel.

" _No!_ I command you to deactivate! I- I com…" And I succumbed to a deep sleep, as my vision went to darkness.


	3. Life on Earth

**Now here is Ch 2, young Kendrix' new life with a new family and ironically, an alien planet. This may seem a little rushed, but I did it on purpose. This is because the following Chs will be fairly dragged out, so it may start off a little too fast to yer liking.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Life on Earth

 _Twenty Fours Years Later…_

( _Scene: Morgan Dairy Farm, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I threw the stick into a field full of dairy cows and watched as Rex, our German Shepherd ran after it, tail wagging. It was a bright sunny day on the outskirts of Angel Grove. My family are Dairy Farmers, well my dad, runs in the family, but when I get older, I want to be a scientist and I have my mom's support. She's a Geneticist, studies genes and the chemical make-up and what makes each gene in our DNA unique in terms of function. Rex came back with the stick I threw and dropped it. He looked up with his adorable brown eyes, begging me to throw it again.

I picked up the stick, preparing to throw it, until he started bow low and growl. He must sense something wrong. I heard something coming in our direction, it wasn't coming from the ground, it was coming from above. I looked up hesitantly, to see a gleaming spacecraft about to crash land! I grabbed Rex and ducked as the ship zoomed past us, missing us and our cows, crashing behind us with a loud bang.

I stood up, Rex instantly ran over to the ship out of pure curiosity, I ran behind him. I cautiously approached the ship, Rex was wagging his tail, faster than normal. He's excited about something as he pawed at the spacecraft. I marvelled at the design and engineering behind it. It was far beyond what our technology is capable of, despite major changes and advancements.

I peeped into the ship, upon sight, I almost screamed! It was a young teenage girl, no more than twelve, a year or two younger than me. I watched as the blonde teenager stirred, but still unconscious. I sighed in relief, she's alive! Soon, mom and dad came rushing out with fear in their eyes.

" _Eliza!_ Are you OK? Are you hurt?" My mom asked frantically,

"Yes mom, I'm fine, but you have to see this!" I exclaimed. Catching mom by the hand, I showed her what was in the ship and it shocked her to the new time!

"Oh. My. God!" She was speechless,

"What is it honey?" Dad questioned,

"Not it Alan, her. It's a female teenager." Mother examined the ship analytically, before saying.

"We have to get her out of that ship, she could be hurt.",

" _Sarah! Are you crazy!?_ We don't know who or where she comes from! For all I care, she's an alien!",

"An alien, that looks human from head to toe. Please help me." She begged,

"Alright, let me get some tools to open it up." Upon saying that, the hatch opened with a hiss.

"Or not." He grumbled. Mom placed two finger on her neck to check for a pulse.

"She has a pulse and it's surprisingly strong. This is fascinating!" Carefully, she picked up the girl and walked inside our home. Mom placed the unnamed teenager on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. Now, all we have to do, is wait for her to wake up.

 _Three Hours Later…_

I checked my watched: 18:30 it's been three hours since we freed this girl from her small ship and she showed no sign of waking up. That was until I heard her groan. I leaped out of my seat. I looked excitingly as she opened her eyes, blue eyes!

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I scanned my surroundings and was met with a smiling… what are they called again? Human! Out of shock though, I jumped back. She raised her arms.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand me?" Clearly yes, I'm multilingual!

"Yes, I can understand and now can you tell me, where I am!?" I demanded,

"No need to be rude. You're in my home, outside Angel Grove. My family run a Dairy Farm." She explained. I cocked my head in interest.

"What's a… dairy… farm?" She smiled again, seemingly liking my curiosity.

"A Dairy Farm is farm where we raise cows to produce milk that can be sold throughout the states.",

"What's a cow?",

"This is going to take a while." She sighed. That was when another woman walked in.

"Oh you're awake!",

"I am indeed Miss." I said politely,

"You can speak English fluently! Impressive!" Why is she so fascinated with me?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sarah Morgan and you just met my daughter, Elizabeth Morgan. My husband Alan is in the kitchen making up some food for you. I take it you must be starving!" My stomach growled, which I clutched in embarrassment. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Don't worrying, it's happen to me a lot as well. So what's your name?"

"Kendrix. Kendrix Jor-El. I'm from the planet of Krypton, which is now gone!" I began to cry, I lost my home, my family, my friends! Oh Rao! What happened to my little brother!? Did he make it?

"Hey, hey it's OK. What happened?",

"I- I watched my home planet explode, killing everyone I love." I sobbed. Feeling sympathy, I felt Elizabeth hug me. For some reason, it was kind of her, the humans here actually show some compassion. Next, a male walked in with a tray, I'm guessing he's Alan. He set the tray down, presenting me with Earth food. I looked at curiously.

"It's called a burger. Go on, try it!" Elizabeth urged. I picked up the 'burger' and bit into it. The bun was… toasty and the meat tender. I liked it and in two minutes, I finished it all.

"Thank you." I said,

"You're welcome. You know, Kendrix, you can stay here. Myself and Alan are willing to take care, of you. We talked while you were out. We're welcoming you into our family Kendrix." My eyes went wide, are they serious!?

"Are you sure? I won't be a burden to you all?",

"Of course not!" Elizabeth squealed, "I'll have a younger sister! And I can teach you all of Earth's customs and traditions.",

"You're planet has customs?",

"We'll get to that some other time. Right now, you need to sleep." I smiled, I feel so welcome here, after hearing all my Kryptonian friends saying how selfish, stupid and primitive humans are. They're far from it.

"OK you two, Eliza, bring Kendrix up to your bedroom. You are sharing and Kendrix, in the morning, would you mind if I asked you a few questions about Krypton? I'm really curious." Sarah asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I got up and followed Elizabeth upstairs to her room. We entered. It was quite normal, her room littered with science books. Elizabeth pulled something and gave me some clothes.

"They're called PJs, short for pyjamas. It's what we sleep in, instead of clothes." I kindly took them and we changed, surprisingly, I was the same size as her. I hopped into the extra bed, it's equally comfy as the ones back home. Mom, dad, I already miss you. Why did you make me go? My head hit the pillow and I entered the realm of sleep.

 _Next Day…_

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I woke at 6:30 to see Kendrix tossing and turning uncontrollably, not to mention, talking in her sleep. I was about to shake her, to wake her up from her nightmare. Before I could, she sat up like lightening, all of a sudden, this concentrated stream of blue rays shot from her eyes! Her eyes! As she screamed.

"Mom! Dad! No!" Her eyes were open, they weren't glowing, they were their normal blue colour. She looked up at the ceiling, staring at the hole she created by burning. Oh my god, she has some kind of Heat Ray Vision! Suddenly, mom and dad came running in.

"What happened!?" I waved my hand,

"Nothing serious. Kendrix just had a nightmare." That was when dad looked up at the ceiling because he smelt burn.

"How on _Earth_ does a nightmare burn a hole in the ceiling?" Kendrix looked at me sheepishly,

"I uh… discovered… one of my abilities.",

"She can shoot heat rays from her eyes!" I said.

"Heat Vision." Kendrix muttered. Mom and dad just stared at each other.

"Maybe for today, we can help figure out the rest of your… abilities. The neighbours tend to mind their own business so it's quite safe." Kendrix nodded wordlessly.

"Now get up and get dressed. We're having breakfast and we'll also discuss about school." My mom explained.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

Are they thinking of enrolling me into their Earthly schools!? Well, I shouldn't argue, it's the best way to fit in. Myself and Elizabeth changed into our clothes. My older 'sister' let me take her jeans, a red shirt and her extra pair of runners.

"Hey, you look good in red. It suits you.",

"Thanks. I guess." We rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I stopped all of a sudden when I was met with a black and golden-brown creature. Everyone noticed the fear in my eyes, but instead of going for me, the creature wagged its tail and leaped on me! I squealed as I hit the floor and being attacked by a lot of licks.

"Rex! Down boy!" Elizabeth laughed. The animal listened and got off me. I hesitantly brought my hand towards the creature and scratched it behind its ear. The animal tilted its head, liking the scratch.

"You're not so bad. What is it?",

"It's called a dog. They're a canine species that descended from wolves. This here is Rex, he's a German Shepherd." Elizabeth told me,

"There are others?",

"Yes, loads of breeds. Fascinating animals dogs are." Sarah smiled. Well, I've to be introduced to more Earth food and I already met one of Earth's animals. How many secrets does this planet hold?

We sat down and began to eat. The food was satisfactory, guess I'll get used it, the sooner I get settled in.

"So Kendrix, how do you feel going to school? Starting this Monday?" I put my fork down.

"Well, um… I guess it'll be another experience for me, then I won't mind.",

"That's great, you're going to Eliza's school; Angel Grove High School. You'll be in the same year as her, despite the year age gap, we'll just say you're really smart and you jumped Grades. I'm already guessing the stuff you learned on your home planet is pale in comparison to our education." Said Sarah,

"No no." I replied quickly, "It's no problem. I really want to get accustomed to Earth's principles. It's just that… Maths and Science subjects are… um… primitive?" I said gently.

"That's OK, just try not to make the teachers raise eyebrows. Your knowledge is the equivalent of a PhD Scientist." Said Sarah. I nodded. Once we finished eating, I helped clear table and Sarah let myself and Eliza go. Heading for outside, I reached out to the door, intending to open it, instead, I unintentionally and without little effort, ripped the door from its hinges! Super Strength! I have to learn to control that now! Alan entered and saw me holding the door I ripped off.

"You just did not…",

"Sorry? I just realised I have Super Strength." I smiled nervously, following a small giggle by Eliza.

"First you burn a hole in the ceiling and now rip the door off the hinges?",

"I said I'm sorry.",

"You just get weirder and and weirder by the minute." I put the door down gently and we exited the house. I breathed in the fresh country air and enjoyed the rays of the Yellow Sun. Then Eliza broke my moment of peace.

"Come on! I'll race you to the barn!",

"The barn?" My voice was full of confusion,

"The big giant shed over there." She pointed, it was approximately half a kilometre from us.

"On three! One…",

"Two…" I counted, grinning,

"Three!" We said at the same time. Before Eliza could even make a stride, I was gone in a blur, time almost seemed to slow down and literally, in two seconds, I was at the barn. Whoa! I have Super Speed as well! Must control that too, making a mental note to myself. What other powers do I have? Is this what mother's been telling me about? These abilities, or powers, I'm getting them from the Yellow Sun! Or another fact too, Earth's Gravity is lower than that of Krypton's. Eliza came jogging up to me.

"How did you do that!? You were there, now here before I could make a stride!",

"Just learned I have Super Speed.",

"Did you ever have these powers on Krypton?" Eliza questioned curiously. I shook my head.

"No, Kryptonians behave no more or less like your kind.",

"Except the fact you're planet is way more advanced technologically." I laughed,

"Yeah, very true. So, what will your school be teaching?",

"Let's see… English, Maths, Geography, French, German, History, Chemistry, Physics, Biology and other subjects, there are others but I couldn't be bothered to list them all. You have to choose eight.",

"Well, English and Maths are obligatory, my other six will be Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Geography, French and History.",

"Damn! You Kryptonians are smart. Science subjects and Maths will be no problem to you." We decided to sit down.

"I always loved Maths and Science. I love how new things are constantly being discovered, what's out there in the world. Our universe is a big place." I answered.

"True, very true." Eliza mused,

"Will you be comfortable in my school?",

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." My sister smiled,

"It just so happens, you picked the exact same subjects, so you will be with me.",

"You know what, I can't wait to experience your school. Earth is just a wonderful planet!" I said with much excitement in my voice. Eliza embraced me with a sisterly hug, I hugged her back, but a bit too much.

" _Ow! Super Strength!_ " She yelled,

"Sorry! Sorry!" I chuckled.

 _Monday…_

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Eliza and I stepped off the bus. My first time being on Earth's mode of transport. I tightly clutched my school bag with the books inside. I was nervous, what if I don't fit in? Maybe I thought about this too soon. I felt Eliza clutch my arm.

"Follow me and you'll be fine." I nodded wordlessly and walked behind her we entered the school. It was bustling with life as students talked, grabbing books all that. I felt uncomfortable, they're not Kryptonians, they're just humans. Then, the… what was she called again? The Principal of the school came walking by. She stopped by us.

"Elizabeth, I see you have a new sister. You're parents talked to me over the phone about her." I gulped,

"Yup. This is Kendrix Ms. Appleby." I smiled nervously, she did look a little intimidating despite her petite, chubby size.

"Well then, I hope you fit in and try not to break any rules Day One my dear." And she left us. _My Dear!_ Who does she think she is!? My aunt? Then something struck me, my Godmother Astra, I wonder what happened to her? But I'm sure she died, along with my Aunt Allura. I still miss my real family, Kal-El is only a baby, he won't remember Krypton, I had twelve years and that can be hard. Suddenly, the bell rang, it was so loud! I jumped a little and clutched my ears until it turned off.

"Keni, it's OK, it's just the school bell signalling first period." Eliza said to me gently. Once I calmed down, I followed her to Maths.

( _Scene: Maths Class, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

We walked into Maths Class. I watched as students took to their seats, but I made sure I stayed near to Eliza and I grabbed the seat next to her. The Maths teacher entered, he was a middle-aged man, somewhere in mid forties, early fifties. He stood at his desk and opened a book, probably checking to see who's present.

"We have a… Kendrix Morgan am I right?" He looked up, so I raised my hand.

"Ah, yes, you're Elizabeth's younger sister. My name is Mr. Cranston. Well, I hope you fit in, but I also hope you can catch up and fast, we covered a third of the maths course." I nodded. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my textbook and notes copy.

"Alright class, I hope you remember how to do your Differentiation and all the three rules we went through last week." The whole class groaned, this is not what I expected, I thought the class would be very enthusiastic about Maths.

"Don't get your hopes up Keni, my class is always like this." Elizabeth whispered. Mr. Cranston handed out the worksheets. Once I got mine, I quickly looked at it. I mentally groaned, this is Year One Maths back on Krypton! I learned how to do this at eight years old! Opening my copy, I started the first question.

"Question 1: Differentiate xe to the -x." Easy, I said to myself. So I wrote:

 _"dy/dx = u(dv/dx) + v(du/dx)_

 _du/dx = 1; dv/dx = -x squared e to the -x_

 _dy/dx = x(-x) + x squared e to the -x(1)_

 _= -x^2 + x squared e^-x_

 _= x^(-1 + e^-x)"_

I had a quick look at Question One, I was happy with it and the rest of the questions were a breeze.

 _Forty Minutes…_

The bell rang, everyone rushed out of their seats, also handing back their worksheets to Mr. Cranston. Eliza and I got up, handing our sheets to Cranston. Once we were out, next class: Double Physics. Yah!

 _Break Time…_

(Scene: Canteen, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove/ _Kendrix' POV_ )

Carrying my tray with my food on it, I walked towards Elizabeth and sat down. I took an apple and bit deep into it. My first piece of fruit, tasted alright I guess.

"So, how are you finding it?" Eliza asked,

"It's not bad, although I expected more from the students, I thought they'd be enthusiastic about their classes.",

"That's life here, not everyone enjoys school.",

"Then why do they bother to come and learn, if they're not willing to put the work in? If my mentors heard of such atrocity, then this whole place will be doing 4-D Geometry until you all go mental!",

"Our laws demand that all children have to go to school. Although, there are a few out there, like you who love school." Eliza added, to make me feel better.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit next to you two?" A young lad with an oriental look about him,

"Um… sure, go ahead." They took their seats,

"Hi, I'm Kai Chen." I shook hands with him, being careful not to crush his hand,

"And I'm Mike Corbett. You two?",

"Elizabeth Morgan.",

"I'm Kendrix J- Morgan." Rao! I was about to say Jor-El! I hope they didn't notice my stammer.

"So… you're sisters?" Kai asked us,

"You could say that. Kendrix' parents died in a car crash. Social Workers were involved and my parents took little Keni in our care. We are not sure what's going on with her other family members and why they haven't come forward." Oh! I remember that little made-up story to cover my past as an 'alien'. Sarah and Alan told me to use that little tale if anyone asks.

"Kendrix, I'm… I'm sorry, that was stupid of me!" Stuttered Kai. I shook my head,

"It's fine." I bit into my apple again. "Eliza and her family are great." The bell rang again, this time, I didn't flinch.

"See you at the gym. PE next!" Mike grinned.

"PE?" I said to Eliza,

"Physical Education. Meaning the girls are going to get a little beat up by the guys."

( _Scene: Gym, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stepped out of the Changing Room with Elizabeth, dressed in tracksuits. We saw the PE teacher, or teachers. One of them blew the whistle, signalling us to come forward.

"Alright class! My name is Jason Scott." Said the guy with the short brown hair,

"And I'm Tommy Oliver. We don't care about formalities once you guys co-operate with us." Tommy was a tall, also long brown-haired man.

"OK, break up into a single line and give six laps." The class groaned, do they not like running? On my planet, we be made to run ten laps! Breaking into a single line, I began to run. Everyone seemed to be tiring at Lap 3, I wasn't near tired, not even breaking a sweat! By Lap 6, everyone, including my sister, my eye caught Mike and Kai on the floor, gasping for air.

"How are you not drop dead on floor?" Tommy asked me,

"Um… I have good cardio!" I answered quickly. Tommy shook it off. Once everyone gained their breath, Jason had us climbing the rope in the quickest time possible. Everyone had their turn, by the time it came to me, I did my bit. Thanks to my Super Strength, I didn't feel the strain in my arms unlike the others. Once my hand hit the black, I climbed down.

"Impressive Kendrix, 8.45.06. That'll be on the record books for a long time." He smiled. Soon, they had us playing Basketball. I with Eliza, Mike and Kai thank god. Tommy quickly went over the rules.

Taking our positions, Mike stepped in for the Jump In. Preparing myself, Jason threw up the ball. Mike leaped and slammed his hand on the ball towards me. Instinctively, I grabbed the ball and began to dribble. Moving past several people on the other team, I did a chest to Eliza and she scored our first basket! I walked over to her and we hi-fived. It was the other team's ball, so they got the throw in.

After forty minutes of Basketball, the bell rang. PE over already? I was having fun with Earth games!

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Morgan Dairy Farm, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

We stepped off the bus, walking back home. I actually liked my first of day school, I was still disappointed about the student's attitude towards education. Eliza broke the silence.

"So… you're not going to drop out on us?",

"What? No! I like it! As I said, I want to fit in, try to find my place here on this Earth.",

"I'm glad you're so accepting." My sister added,

"I still miss Krypton though. It was my home for twelve years." I also wondered what happened to Kara. She's a year older than me. Did she make it? Once we reached the farm, both Eliza and I filled our parents in on what happened.

 _Seven Years Later…_

The school years flew by before I knew it. I became great friends with Mike and Kai, Rao! I started hanging out with them when I got more comfortable! I went to the park with them, I experienced my first trip to the cinema. Sarah and I became close like proper mother and daughter, she encouraged my growing interest in Science. During the Summer Holidays, I played my part in helping Alan around the farm. He admitted some of my powers were really handy. I enjoyed celebrating Earth's traditions, like Christmas and Thanksgiving.

My years on Earth flew so fast, I transitioned from High School to University, taking a Bachelors Honours Degree in Biology and I'm in the middle of doing my Masters! Even better, Eliza and I were handpicked by the Galactic Space Alliance in the Science and Research Department! Thinking about it now, my life has only begun.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope I gave no one a headache with Differenciation. Gotta love Maths!**


	4. Terra Venture Part 1

**Now here's the long one. Basically, look at this ch as a Lost Galaxy version of Smallville for Kendrix. Happy reading! Oh! And those who watched RWBY, will recognise the song I used. And I do not own it! Unfortunately, I have to break this Ch into parts as my iPad keeps glitching on Chs that are far too long. So I'm hoping to keep this as a typical Part 1 & 2 thing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Terra Venture

 _Two Years Later…_

 _Post-Quasar Quest…_

( _Scene: Living Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Leo, Mike's younger brother, who ran into me at the Terminal of Terra Venture, told me Maya, a native of Mirinoi was in the Living Quarters. Her entire home planet was turned to stone! By the monster Furio! The same monster who took Mike away from us! My friends, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya and my sister Elizabeth are now Galaxy Rangers! Champions, wielders of the legendary Quasar Sabres! Of course, I see the Quasar Sabres had a reason not to choose me, I already have enough power, I don't need any more! When I reached the Living Quarters, I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said Maya. Pushing the button, the automatic door opened. I saw Maya swinging on her hammock. She gave me a soft smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?",

"I'm coping. Just… coming to terms with the shock of losing my home, something the others can't understand." I know how she feels, maybe I can trust her with my secret.

"I understand." I simply replied. Maya cocked her head.

"What do you mean!? You're human! You still have your home!" I sighed,

"That's not what I mean. Can I trust you with a secret?",

"On my life Kendrix. What is it?" I inhaled deeply. Here goes nothing.

"I know what it's like to be an outsider, an alien. I'm not actually human.",

"What are you saying! You look human from head to toe.",

"So do you." I countered. Maya chuckled at my statement.

'I'm Eliza's adopted sister. My surname isn't Morgan. My name is Kendrix Jor-El and I hail from the planet of Krypton. Which is… now gone.",

"Turned to stone?",

"No, it imploded. The core of the planet collapsed in on itself. My people already sentenced the planet to its doom. We got greedy and started extracting energy from the core. It was too late at that stage. My race, brought death to Krypton and themselves.",

"Oh god… Kendrix… my situation seems pale in comparison to yours.",

"But we do have similarities: we both lost our home planets, we're the last of our kind and we're both experiencing new things." Maya's smile grew wider.

"Thanks Kendrix, it's good to know that I can share something with someone who was through a similar experience. Do the others know?" She questioned,

"No. Only Eliza.",

"Are you going to tell them?",

"They're not ready. Anyways, you guys have a lot on your plate. You all have to deal with Scorpius." Another knock on the door. Before Maya could speak, I stopped her. I grinned a little.

"Watch this." I took off my glasses and concentrated, my eyes sending out an invisible wave of Gamma Rays. Through the door, it was Eliza. Without getting up, I yelled out.

"I know it's you Eliza and you were eavesdropping." The door opened.

"Damn it! You and your X-ray Vision and Super Hearing!" She scowled,

"Maya knows Eliza and you can trust her. I had to share something with her.",

"It's OK, I'm not mad. It was kind of you to make Maya feel more comfortable." I smiled, I had that same feeling of uncomfortableness when I first arrived on Earth. Everything scared me.

"So… wait a minute! You could hear your sister at the door! How!?",

"As my sister said, Super Hearing. I can hear normal and very low frequencies that no normal human can pick up. I can hear up to 50,000 Hz.",

"50,000!" Maya exclaimed. I laughed a little. Soon enough, after sharing my past with Maya, she felt way more comfortable and settled on Terra Venture a little better.

* * *

 _Post-Race to the Rescue and Pre-Rookie in Red…_

( _Scene: Living Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

 _"WHERE IS ELIZABETH!?"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. So loud that all the others had to block their ears. "Tell me what happened!",

"We were in the Green and suddenly, Furio and his footsoldiers appeared again and attacked us. They then left as quickly as they appeared. When we turned around, Eliza wasn't there." Leo explained. I clutched my head, I should've been there! Thinking about it now, all these powers I have, what good are they if I don't use them? But how to use them without getting busted by my friends, bar Maya.

"We'll find her Kendrix, I promise. I'm going to have D.E.C.A scan Terra Venture or anywhere that'll pick up Elizabeth's morning energy." Kai promised. I know I can trust them, but they'll be too slow. I have to matters into my own hands now. I then left the room, with Maya behind me.

( _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

The door closed behind Maya as we entered the room I share with Maya and Eliza. Maya is aware of my Kryptonian heritage.

"Kendrix, Eliza could be anywhere, how are you going to find her faster than D.E.C.A?" She questioned,

"Just… stay quiet and let me concentrate." Maya knew I was about to use my Super Hearing and she knew I needed absolute concentration. I cleared my mind and focused. I could hear the noises going on around Terra Venture, picking up different voices. I kept focusing until I heard my sister's voice.

 _"You won't break me Furio! You made a mistake capturing me!",_

 _"Oh really?" Furio teased,_

 _"I have someone you don't want to get really mad!",_

 _"Who might that be? Your sister? Ha! She's nothing but a petty human!"_ That monster sneered,

 _"Try me!"_ I know where they are, some warehouse complex, in the Industrial Sector of the Centre Dome!

"Did you locate her?" Asked Maya,

"Yes, I did. She's held hostage by Furio in a warehouse complex in the Centre Dome." I told her. Maya reached up to her Transmorpher.

"No! I have to go alone." I said, as I grabbed my red hoodie,

"But-" Maya protested,

'No buts, I'll be fine." Before she could say more, I speeded out of the room.

( _Maya's POV_ )

Before I could even argue how rash she's being, Kendrix already used her Super Speed and was gone before I could blink. Man I envy her. Despite her protest, I contacted the others.

 _"Yes Maya?"_ It was Leo,

"Leo! Kendrix found Eliza, Furio has her in a warehouse complex.",

 _"Kai knows where that is. Meet up and we'll follow him."_ ,

"Actually, Kendrix' gone already." I said slowly,

 _"She's what! And you didn't stop her!"_ Leo shouted,

"She was gone before I could say anything!" Oh dear god! This will be hard to explain.

( _Scene: Warehouse Complex, Centre Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I struggled against the bounds on my wrists. They were raw from the bindings being so tight. My head popped up when Furio and his Stingwingers entered, along with another alien, some human-insect hybrid.

"Hello Pink Ranger." She smirked, "A pleasure to meet you.",

"I sense sarcasm." I grumbled,

"Don't you dare mock me! I am Princess Trakeena! Daughter of Scorpius!" I remember Alpha showing us a visual of Scorpius, uh! Sent shivers up my spine!

"I wonder who your father fucked with." I mocked, but I should've kept my mouth shut. That statement got me a backhand by her. "Ouch.",

"Don't insult my father!" She snapped,

"You won't get my Quasar Sabre." Angered now, Trakeena snatched Furio's sword and did a careless slash. She clearly wasn't adept in armed weapons. I closed my eyes, but the strike never found its way to me! I then heard a clang! Did she drop the sword? I opened my eyes, to find a person donning a red hoodie. It was my sister!

"Kendrix?" I whispered. I don't think she heard me, she's too focused on Furio and Trakeena, who looked dumbfounded that sword didn't make a scratch on her! Let alone, her body breaking it! The advantages of Invulnerability, her cells are so tightly packed, her skin is hard as diamond, or even harder than it! Her whole body is literally its own bulletproof vest!

"You mess with my sister, you mess with me!" She growled,

"Who are you! What are you!" Trakeena said with disbelief,

"Your worst nightmare!" Furio ran to punch her, but was suddenly thrown back by Kendrix' Heat Vision. Trakeena tried her luck, but being inexperienced in hand-to-hand combat, my younger sister quickly finished her off, but she wasn't finished. Grabbing Furio with her other hand, she lifted them both off their feet thanks to her Super Strength.

"Take my sister again! I won't be merciful the next time round! Catch my drift!?",

"Yes!" They both said, with fear in their voices,

"Good, because as long as I'm here, my sister, is off limits!" And she threw them to the ground.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I watched as Trakeena and Furio teleported, I'm pretty sure I left them with a decent warning. I quickly turned my attention to Eliza who was still tied up.

"Are you OK?" I questioned with a concerned tone,

"Yeah, now that you're here." She replied, "You know, to be honest Kendrix, despite the Galaxy Powers, I was scared.",

"No power in the world can make one fearless. To become fearless, you have to conquer the fear." I said. Eliza smiled, as I used my Heat Vision to burn the bindings on her wrists.

"Since when were you so philosophical?",

"Just now." I joked, "You know, when the others told me Furio took you, I was scared myself. I kept thinking even with my own abilities, I can only save one, so many people. I can only save few, but not all. But let's think about the present and future, we better get back to the others.",

"Too late." I turned, our friends were here. Leo had a storm on his face, so did Kai and Maya was biting her lip. I can tell she didn't tell them the truth, but I'll probably be condemned for my stupidity and rashness.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. You should've let us get her!" Kai's voice was stern and scolding,

"How did you manage to fight off Furio?" Leo asked me,

"I have my ways." I said bluntly. I decided to leave my friends take care of Eliza and I left the warehouse.

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

Kendrix was quick to leave, after what happened to me, she wasn't in the right mood to confront my friends, especially Kai, who's been our friend for ten years!

"You're sister gets weirder and weirder by the minute." Kai mused,

"Not just weird, she's like the type of person who hides many secrets." Leo added. Secrets that you're all not ready to hear. Kendrix' worried how they'll react to her Kryptonian origin, but I've warned her before, the longer it's bottled, the bigger the explosion. Then we left the warehouse complex.

* * *

 _Double Duty…_

( _Scene: Training Room, Command Centre, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Kai and I were sparring in the Training Room. Kai let out a basic punch, which I easily blocked, but I had to be careful so I don't crush a bone in his wrist. I kicked Kai in stomach, pushing him back and he grunted a little.

"You're being easy on me Kendrix." He teased. I smirked, but I was being gentle, a little. I don't want to hurt him with my Super Strength. Kai lunged again, I intercepted his first attack, then his second and I then spun him and knocked him on the mat.

"No pain, no gain." I gasped. Kai got up to grab a towel.

"I think I'm done for today.",

"You just don't want to hit the mat again. Afraid I'll break your ego?" I laughed. With that, he threw my red towel at my face. We both heard the door open to see Leo, Damon, Maya and Elizabeth entering.

"Kendrix, I didn't know you were a movie star!" What!? I'm no actress. Kai tossed me my glasses. I caught them and put them on me. I took the magazine off Leo. Looking the at the front cover, I nearly choked.

"She looks just like me!" I said in shock,

"I hear Carolyn is on Terra Venture. We should see for ourselves.",

"I don't think…" Eliza cut me off,

"Come on Keni, it'll be fun!" I groaned,

"Fine!"

( _Scene: Loch Area, Centre Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Leo stepped out of the electric car. He had a quick glimpse at the set up ahead. Looks like photo shoot. I slowly took off my seatbelt, but then I had doubts.

"Leo, maybe it'll be a better idea if stayed here.",

"Please Kendrix?" He gave me his puppy-dog face, "If you do, I'll forgive you for the Warehouse incident." I sighed. Leo was quite mad at me for taking Eliza's rescue into my own hands. Wordlessly, I stepped out of the car and we all walked towards the set. Everything was normal, until the actress/model and her crew were attacked. We rushed down to the scene. Eliza ran ahead. Seems like Scorpius sent some wizard to search for the Lights of Orion.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" She shouted. Quickly, the wizard flicked a notebook and threw the energised paper at her. It struck her leg and exploded.

"Eliza!" I knelt down to check her leg. Now he made me mad! I was about to face him but he disappeared. My sister then stood up. Is the pain gone already? We rushed over to check the civilians. A middle-aged man, seems like Carolyn's manager was checking on her. Kai seemed amazed.

"Hey! It's true! You two are totally alike!",

"That's cool and weird at the same time!" Leo said. The actress stood up and gave me a good look up and down.

"Hey! You do look like me! Listen, I have a role for an action movie and I fired my last stunt double. Do you want to replace her?" I was taken back, it was a bit out of the blue!

"Well… um… you see… I'm a qualified scientist, not a stunts woman."

"Come on! It'll be fun! And I'll make sure you're paid well!" Carolyn begged. I shook my head, I'm a little disgusted with how the human society is turning out. Everything is about money! What happened to helping people and expect no reward? Eliza was giving me a pleading look, she still want to help experience Human culture in any ways possible. I sighed with defeat.

"Alright. I accept, but I don't need to be paid. I'm doing this out of goodwill.",

"You don't want to be paid? You're turning down a $1000/hr?",

"Look, I'll be your double, and I don't need another pay check. I already have one.",

"OK, OK. Geez, you're so dry." I tried so hard not to punch this actress into space or for the matter, just break her neck. Are all Hollywood actors and actresses like this? I swear to Rao, she's worse than Cat Grant. A CEO of CatCo, I have read some of her magazines. If I was still on Earth, I rather work with her than Carolyn. I turned to the others and mouthed.

"You're all dead!" Instead, they all smiled childishly and waved goodbye.

( _Scene: Film Set, Centre Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stepped out of the caravan dressed in the exact same wear as Carolyn. Her make-up was being done by… what was their position? Make-up Artists. I approached her. Carolyn looked and saw at the corner of her eye.

"You took your time Kendall." Seriously! Thirty minutes we've been aquatinted for and she can't even remember my name! I used my willpower to keep in a scowl.

"It's Kendrix, with all due respect." My voice came out a little more cutting than I expected, but it's better than scowling

"Sassy are we?",

"Look, just tell me what kind of stunts I have to do, make a fool of myself before I lose all my dignity." I sighed,

"Straight down to business huh?" She passed a couple of sheets of paper. I flicked through the pages, they were all the stunts according to scene. Ha! I have to be hit by car! All these stunts will either tickle me or feel like a mosquito bite. Her manager appeared.

"Carolyn! Down to the set in five minutes!",

"Yeah yeah." She moaned. She got up from her seat and I followed behind her.

On the side-line, I watched as Carolyn did her bit, remembering all her lines in the scene, putting on her bravest voice as she spoke. What type of film are they shooting? It's an 'Espionage' film, she called it. My thoughts were cut off when the director yelled.

"And hold it! Stunts woman! You're up!" Hello! I have a name people! I stood up, swapping places with the actresses.

"Try not to hurt yourself." She said. Yeah right, more than likely the car is going to get hurt.

"OK, you're crossing the road and the black car over there," The director pointed to the black SUV. The most over-used car in spy films, I remember watching all those films with Eliza on my first movie night with and also, my first experience with popcorn. Though, Eliza was a little jealous because my metabolism works a lot faster and so, I burn calories quicker than her and basically to sum it up: I don't get fat. I got into position. The director spoke through the speaker.

"Action!" I crossed the road and at that split second, the car sped towards me. Keeping in mind the movements I memorised from the script, I turned. Brace for impact! Timing my jump right, I leaped, my shoulder banging against the bumper, but I'm pretty sure I dented it. I rolled over the roof of the car, before landing. That wasn't so bad.

"Cut! Perfect! No need for a re-run!" I pulled myself up, brushing the dust off my sleeves. Carolyn walked over.

"Hey! You're a natural!" She exclaimed, "You should've been a stunts woman! I've hired you straight away!",

"I guess. Unfortunately, science was my higher calling." I heard the driver who was using the car for the scene, as he checked the bumper, he yelled out.

"Hey! You dented the car!" My face went red. Damn my Invulnerability and Super Strength.

"It can be fixed!" I sighed, I thought that was a stunts car.

"Kendrix, listen, I know I sounded like bitch before, so… let me make it up to with lunch." I raised an eyebrow, she's actually being nice!? Maybe I misjudged her character, perhaps Carolyn isn't as bad as I thought.

"That sounds nice. Is it OK if I tag my sister along?",

"I don't mind! I'll see you at the Cosmic Bar and Bistro at twelve!" And so, for the next couple of hours, Carolyn did her bit with the acting and I did mine with the stunts.

( _Scene: Cosmic Bar and Bistro, Centre Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Carolyn and I sat at the table, waiting for my sister. The actress/model was wearing sunglasses in hopes that no one will recognise her. After ten minutes, my sister finally arrived. I got up from my seat and hugged her, this time I didn't accidentally use my Super Strength. She and I sat down.

"Carolyn, this is my sister Elizabeth." I introduced. They shook hands.

"Please, call me Eliza. It's a pleasure to meet you!",

"So.… are you two related?" She asks. Eliza and I looked at each other.

"Oh, no. No. I'm adopted." I explained,

"You were an orphan?" My mouth suddenly went dry, the memories of Krypton came flooding back in, but I can't tell her that!

"My… my parents, they died in a car crash, when I was twelve. Drunk driver, killed them on impact. I was taken in by Social Services and Eliza's family took me in. There's still question marks about my other biological family members." Carolyn leaned back on her seat.

"Wow. I've never such a story. Must have been hard on you." I shook my head and smiled.

"It's OK. It hurts, but… I managed. They're great people. I know they're not my biological parents, they still loved me as if I was their own.",

"Very touching. Shall we order?",

"Great I'm starved!" Eliza laughed,

"And you say I have a large appetite!" I playfully smacked Eliza's arm and Carolyn laughed at our sisterly bond. It's true though. Thanks to Sarah's research on me and the fact I let her have samples of my DNA, she figured out I need around 10,000 to 15,000 Calories per day. That means very high energy foods for me or pile high of standard human portions. Suddenly, her Transmorpher beeped, but she reached into her pocket, taking out her phone. Good cover up sis!

"I'm really sorry, but this has to do with work." Eliza stood up, walking towards the door, then suddenly collapsed, breaking the table!

"Elizabeth!" I yelled worryingly.

"My leg! It hurts!" She whimpered. I checked her leg, there was symbol glowing and I recognised it! That what's causing the pain!

"Do you want me to call an Ambulance?" Carolyn asked,

"No!" Eliza said sternly. Picking herself up, she limped out of the Bar.

"Are you going to stop her?",

"No need. She's a fighter. She'll pull through."

My guesses were right, after two hours, word broke out that the Galaxy Rangers have triumphed once more.

( _Scene: Living Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I was plonked on the couch, leaning my head on Mike. I admit, I have a crush on Mike and no, it's some silly schoolgirl crush, it's a serious one. I just don't know how to admit my feelings towards Mike. Oh man! Why did he have to be so handsome and have a perfect six-pack!? I saw my sister on the other hand, with Leo. Leo was giving out that Kendrix was hogging all the popcorn.

Well my boy, it's a futile argument, plus, the advantages of being an alien! Leo managed to grab a handful of popcorn before Kendrix took the whole bowl! There's definite chemistry between them, but Kendrix' worried of how Leo will react when he finds out he's dating an alien from Krypton. My sister will have to tell them sometime, I don't want her feeling like an outsider again.

I can also predict a time, when my sister is going to start saving the world! Be an inspiration for all ordinary citizens. Her duty will be different to us. She going to be protecting the citizens and inspiring them out of her compassion. Us, as Galaxy Rangers however, protect the citizens and our home out of duty, because we were destined, Kendrix can choose! And I hope she chooses right.


	5. Terra Venture Part 2

**Here's Part 2 of Ch 3!**

* * *

 _Post-Loyax' Last Battle and Pre-A Red Romance…_

( _Scene: Elizabeth's Lab, Science & Research Department, Terra Venture_/ _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I was at my desk, typing up recent lab reports for my boss, as well as my sister's. She's stationed in Laboratory 3, studying Plant Genetics and further developing Hybrid Plant Species for a more, higher yielding plant production, thus increasing food supplies considerably. But right now, I hate her as she has a day-off. Although, I did tell my little sister to calm down on some of her ideas, main reason, some of the experiments she showed me, before presenting them to our boss, we simply did not have to the technology to carry out such a project. Some of the projects she planned on doing, nearly required technology from her home planet of Krypton. I heard the door open, looking up, my boss walked in.

"Dr Murphy, how may I help you?",

"Perhaps you and your sister can help this department in a lot of ways." He smiled excitingly. I frowned, not sure of what he was on about.

"Dr, you need to clarify, I don't follow." Without saying a word, he placed a metal box on my desk. Instinctively, I opened it. Inside, was a bright green stone, a fair size too. You could make a blade out of that rock. Thinking back to my earlier times in Geography, this rock is unlike any kind. It is neither Igneous, Sedimentary or Metamorphic! This rock certainly has crystalline quality to it, but no rock or crystal in the world gives off a weird glow!

"It's fascinating! Isn't it!" Murphy exclaimed,

"Indeed. Where did you get that?",

"I sent a team to gather samples of it when this Colony passed a huge clump of them, just floating in Space!",

"Where does myself and my sister come into all this?" I asked him,

"I want the two of you to study it, identify its properties, name it and perhaps what value will it bring to us or can it provide us a new form of energy!?" I smiled, a project with my sister! This will be so much fun!

"I accept and don't worry, my sister will definitely accept too.",

"Brilliant! Then I can leave this stone in your care! Until then!" Dr. Murphy left my office. I sat down on my chair, now, to tell my sister about this and how do we carry out this experiment.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was sleeping my bed, peacefully, catching up on much needed sleep. I'm so happy I have a day-off, I didn't sleep as much as I wanted to while I had a crazy week of work. My Super Hearing was triggered, it woke me up, much to my dismay. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and now, I'm a little cranky.

 _"Keni, can you hear me?"_ It was Eliza, and she was contacting me through her Transmorpher, plus, I can also pick on the frequencies the Morpher uses.

"Yes, loud and clear. What do you want?" I said in a cranky manner,

 _"Whoa, did you get out of the wrong side of the bed?"_ She joked,

"As a matter of fact, I did. Tell me what's the problem, before I Super Speed over to you and toss you out into the vacuums of Space!",

 _"Alright, alright. Dr. Murphy wants us to run an experiment of our own."_ ,

"On what?" I grumbled,

 _"A rock shard, that was found."_ Great, another science experiment. Guess my own project will have to wait.

"I'm coming." Eliza disconnected. Dragging myself out, I changed into my work uniform and headed for the lab.

( _Scene: Elizabeth's Lab, Science & Research Department, Terra Venture_/ _Kendrix' POV_ )

I entered my sister's lab, she had the table and equipment set up for project. I wonder why Dr. Murphy is so obsessed with a puny rock? For all I care it could be a meteorite fragment. Nothing exciting there, I watched my uncle study them, right down to its Atomic Structure. Though, I have to say, Eliza seems pretty excited, like this is a fragment that isn't covered in Geography or has no place in Geology.

"So, where do we start?" I asked her. Eliza grinned.

"You have to see the rock first!" Lifting the lid if the metal box, I was met with a bright green stone. A fair fist-sized shard. She took the stone out and placed on a stand. All of a sudden, I felt… weak! I wanted to get sick. Sweat beaded my forehead, this rock is emitting something! And I'm susceptible to it! Eliza grew concerned.

"Kendrix?" The straw was when I collapsed to the ground, I even began to cry out in pain! Something's nagging me at the back of my mind, I recognise the rock but what is it called again? The pain was intensifying, the longer I stay exposed to the stone, the more damage it does to me!

"Eliza! Put that rock back!" I gritted through my teeth. Without arguing, Elizabeth put the stone back into the case and locked it. As soon it was out of my sight, the pain subsided. I gasped for breath.

"Keni what happened!? You reacted badly to that rock! I thought Kryptonians are invincible!" Something triggered my memory cell, I remember what the rock is called! And it's very dangerous to my kind, whether I have powers or not, regardless. Picking myself up, I rubbed my temple for a moment.

"My kind aren't exactly immortals. We are susceptible to certain rocks, like this one. It's called Kryptonite. There are different varieties, such Silver and Black Kryptonite. This one is Green and each type has a different effect." I explained. My older sister leaned back on the table and she looked really interested.

"Carry on." She said to me,

"The Green Kryptonite releases a certain type of radiation, dangerous and poisonous to my race. The radiation has evolved to attack the cells in my body. Prolonged exposure to it is enough to kill us, at the right concentration. A certain amount is usually enough to negate my powers, higher quantities can subdue me, knock me unconscious, then eventually, kill me." I finished my crash course lecture on Kryptonite. As long as that rock stays in its case, I shouldn't be affected. I saw Eliza take the box.

"What are you doing?",

"Taking it to another lab to carry out tests. It's not safe for you to be with me, but I can carry this out on my own." I nodded, at least she doesn't want me to be harmed or anything like that, now that she knows my primary weakness. I watched as Eliza exited the lab, leaving me alone.

( _Scene: Scorpion Stinger, Somewhere in Space_ / _No POV_ )

Trakeena eavesdropped on the Pink Ranger's conversation with her Kryptonian sister. For weeks, every time they faced each other, they couldn't understand how a simple 'human' was able to out strength them, outsmart them and even outrun them. Trakeena still remembered her first encounter, but she was just a rash, immature and impulsive princess.

Now that she knows the truth, this 'human' is a Kryptonian and she is weak to a pathetic little rock. It was time to put her plan into action and get rid of this Kryptonian once and for all, knowing her overprotective nature to her friends and especially her sister.

"Deviot! Villamax!" She barked. Her two loyal servants came rushing over to her.

"You called my Lady?",

"Yes, I did. I need you two to go down to Terra Venture and intercept the Pink Ranger.",

"For what cause?" Deviot asked,

"There is a content in a box she's carrying that could bring an end to our… troublesome Kryptonian friend." She smirked, but Villamax seemed to be taken back.

"Impossible! When I was a kid, news spread fast around Onyx that Krypton exploded thirty-six years ago!",

"Then how in the Galaxy did she survive! She is the last of her race!" Deviot added, "But we shall require that box for you!",

"Now go!" Her servants left her alone in the Throne Room. "Now my dear Kryptonian, you will no longer be a problem to me!" She chuckled evilly.

( _Scene: On Way to Labs 6-10, S &R Department, Terra Venture_/ _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I walked down the lane way, keeping the box close to me. I was surprised that my sister is weak to something so small! But it was doing a considerable amount of damage to her. Oh man! How will I explain to Dr. Murphy that Kendrix isn't taking part in this project!? I can't tell him she's a Kryptonian! An alien in his eyes and he'll take her from me, just so he could poke and prod her! No, I will not let my sister become a victim of being a test subject! My sister deserves to live free just like me and her friends.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I was thrown back by a barrage of laser blasts. I flew onto the ground, my back being the victim of the impact. I have a bad habit of landing on my back! How will I explain to my parents about my soon-to-be or possible future back problems? Once I regained my senses, in front of me, I saw Deviot and Villamax lifting the box and opening it! They're here to take the Kryptonite! As soon as I got up, they dumped the box and was gone before I could morph! Damn it!

All of a sudden, I heard a whoosh of wind behind me, thinking it was a Stingwinger, I turned around and punched the thing behind me, hitting the stomach. I recoiled instantly as it felt like I punched a concrete wall, wait… I looked as I clutched my hand. It was my sister. Oops!

"Eliza you OK? I heard you scream, so I came here as fast as I could!" I burst out laughing under her definition of 'fast', but I calmed down after a couple of seconds.

"Oh, I'm fine, but hand isn't. Sorry for punching you… or I shouldn't have punched you." Kendrix shook her head. She then used her X-ray Vision to check if didn't break any of my bones.

"You sprained your wrist, so you're lucky." Kendrix looked behind me to see an empty box, where the Green Kryptonite was once stored. "Eliza, where's the Kryptonite?" I bit my lip.

"I was attacked suddenly by Deviot and Villamax, they took the rock. I think Trakeena found out your weakness and who you really are.",

"Shit! That rock is a major giveaway if our friends see me reacting in pain to it!" My sister said in a panic.

"We'll think of something." I reassured. Trakeena, you're not taking my sister away that easily! "But it's best, I think you shouldn't try to save me this time.",

"But what if you're hurt!" Kendrix argued. I frowned.

"Do you not trust our friends?" My sister sighed,

"I do trust them, I just keep thinking will they get to you fast enough. When Furio had you, I couldn't wait for D.E.C.A to run local and intergalactic scans for your morphing energy. I had to take matters into my own hands.",

"Kendrix," I soothed, "You have to out more faith in the others. Leo is stubborn as a bull, Mike and Kai are logical, Maya will support you in anyway possible and Damon… well, his jokes will clear the air of tension. Now promise me, let myself and my friends deal with this." Kendrix nodded. I smiled that I got her to understand, sometimes she wishes that she was the older sibling and we then went our separate ways.

( _Scene: Forest Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

After getting some 'trust' lessons by my sister, perhaps she is right. Maybe I should loosen up on the overprotective sister behaviour, but that was triggered after Furio kidnapped her. I strolled through the forest, thus running into the majestic Galactabeasts. Before me, the Lion, Gorilla, Condor, Wolf and Wildcat Galactabeasts holding their heads high, not to mention, the Toro Zord decided to say hi. I sat down, my back leaning against a rock. For some reason, surprisingly I can understand them. The Lion Galactabeast growled softly.

"Eliza's fine. She's heading back to the others. Trakeena seems to be at it again." Wildcat roared worryingly. "I know, I've been given strict orders to stay out of this battle." Toro Zord voiced his opinion, this time about my small 'trust' issues with my friends. I sighed.

"I understand Toro Zord, I should cut my friends some slack and they proved to me that my sister is in capable hands. But I'm just afraid that they'll be too slow in searching if anything happens!" Condor screeched, flapping its massive wings.

"I know! I know! I have put more trust into my friends. I don't know if I can hide my background any longer from them." After some deep conversation with the Galactabeasts and the Toro Zord, they all left to get some sleep.

I stood up and began walking back to the Centre Dome, when suddenly, I was struck in the back with something sharp and then, darkness.

( _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I laid on my bed, reading a book I brought with me. I was wondering where my sister is, she's usually here at a certain time and it's way past that. I'm getting worried, did something happen to her? I got up and headed to the Control Centre of the Megaship. On the way, I constantly tried contacting my sister, since she can pick up the frequencies with her Super Hearing, but she wasn't answering, now alarm bells were ringing in my head.

(Scene: Control Centre, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture/Elizabeth's POV)

Entering the Control Centre, I was met by Alpha. Even though he had no face, his system allowed him to identify whether or not a ranger is acting weird in any sort. I spoke out to the Megaship's AI.

"D.E.C.A! Scan everywhere for my sister. Identify her by Kryptonian DNA structure.",

 _"Certainly, scanning now."_ A few seconds, _"Scanning complete, Kendrix is located in Warehouse 17, Centre Dome."_ ,

"Thanks D.E.C.A." So, Trakeena is bringing the situation back to where we first met. I decided to contact the others.

 _"Hello?"_ It was Maya,

"Maya, it's Eliza! We have a situation! Trakeena has my sister!",

 _"What! Where is she!?"_ Maya demanded,

"She's in Warehouse 17, the same place where I was taken." I told her,

 _"Alright, we'll meet you there!"_

( _Scene: Warehouse Complex, Centre Dome, Terra Venture_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

We all ducked behind a behind a wall as a patrolling Stingwinger walked past us. Yup, Trakeena definitely has my sister here. I turned back to my friends, who all looked equally worried for my sister's safety, they aren't aware of the Kryptonite scenario, but I don't think I should bring that up. They'll start asking questions except for Maya.

"Here's the plan, can you guys distract the Stingwingers, Furio, Villamax and possibly a monster while I go in there and get Kendrix?",

"We certainly do that." Kai said with determination. Kendrix is like a pseudo-sister to him as well as Mike. "I also have a plan, being that I know the structure of this place. You stay here nearest to that door around the corner, literally five steps from you. Myself, Leo, Mike, Damon and Maya will surround the building and using our Quasar Launchers,",

"Or in my case, my Magna Blaster." Mike teased,

"We'll all open fire, drawing our enemies out." I nodded at the plan, seems like a good one. Kai has always been a natural born strategist. Time to put his plan into action.

In five minutes, everyone was in position. Suddenly I heard Kai belt out:

" _FIRE!_ " A barrage of lasers struck the building, then the Stingwingers, Furio, Villamax and not surprisingly, a monster came running out. Now's my chance! Taking it, I rushed into the building. I carefully walked inside, reaching the main room. There, I saw my sister, chained up, a standard chain that she could easily break, but with a shard of Kryptonite in her face, that wasn't happening my a long shot. Rushing over, I grabbed the rock and threw it away. My sister looked up.

"Eliza?" I smiled under my helmet,

"Hey sis." Kendrix stood up, using her upper body strength broke the chains holding her.

"Being shot in the back with liquified Kryptonite is not fun." How did Trakeena manage to do that!? She must've gotten Kegler to do it for her, he's a smart little side-kick of Villamax.

"Will you be able to get out of here?" I was worried about her health, after being exposed to Kryptonite.

"Yeah I'm good.",

"You won't be good for long." Trakeena was standing behind us, armed with her sword. "You have made a mistake getting yourself into this battle little Kryptonian." So she figured out my sister's heritage, clap clap, took you long enough. I unsheathed my Quasar Sabre and Kendrix got into her fighting stance.

"What are you doing? Get of here!?" I barked,

"I ain't leaving you with this psychopathic stick insect." A small smirk was visible on her face. I was trying hard now not to burst into a fit of laughter in this scenario. Clearly, Trakeena wasn't impressed with the insult, who knew my sister's race had a sense of humour.

Trakeena charged, raising her sword, so did I. Our weapons clashed, then I kept her in a weapon's lock. I out strengthened her, arching my back to allow Kendrix leap over, quickly disarming her and snapped her weapon like a twig. Then, there were both locked in combat. Trakeena improved quite a bit with the Hand-to-Hand Combat, but that doesn't mean Kendrix will hold back on using her super powers.

The battle was going in my sister's favour until Trakeena pulled out a steel weapon. Why would she use that? Her body will shatter it! My sister moved in for a fist, leaving her body open and allowed… it happened so fast! I watched helplessly as the blade jabbed itself into Kendrix' side, breaking her diamond hard skin! There must Kryptonite in the blade! Trakeena let go of the blade, laughing.

"It's lights out for you, last Daughter of Krypton!" She left us, teleporting. Demorphing, I ran to my sister, who was clutching her side and she was in absolute pain! Blood pooled out through her clothes and it was red, just like ours. Kendrix released her grip on the blade, I sighed in relief, the weapon wasn't completely imbedded. I pulled it out, trying to keep the pain to a minimum. Once the blade was out, I tossed it away, filling the room with a clang.

I then gently lifted her shirt, the bleeding has to be stopped and cleaned out, the skin around the wound was a pale-green colour, but just about visible or barely. I have to get Alpha to remove the poison that's infecting the wound. Ripping a piece of my uniform, I used it as a makeshift bandage until Alpha can properly treat the injury. Please Keni, hold on, I won't let you die! Putting my sister's arm around my neck, I managed to get her to stand on her two feet.

We finally exited the warehouse, there was no sound of a battle, guess the others managed to destroy the monster. Then, the others, demorphed, came running towards us and Leo was the first to see the blood seeping through Kendrix' shirt.

"Oh god! What happened!?" Leo asked frantically,

"Trakeena stabbed Kendrix with a dagger. She was about to stab me, until my sister jumped in and took the hit. We need to get her to the medical bay!" It was a complete lie, but the stabbing part was they needed to know, except for Maya, without the Kryptonite stuff. With nothing else to say, Leo called his Astro Cycle.

"Take it." I smiled. Kendrix still somehow had the strength to cling on upright to me. I hit the throttle and sped off.

( _Scene: Secret Medical Bay, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

As soon as we made it to the Megaship, Alpha placed me on a Solar Bed he and Elizabeth created, of course, in a disclosed section of the Megaship. The room I'm in is a converted Store Room for all the medical supplies, so Alpha moved them to another Store Room. Our friends, excluding Maya, don't know about this. I don't know how long I can keep this secret, yet I don't want to feel alienated.

I felt my strength coming back thanks to these concentrated Solar Panels. The poison from the Kryptonite was slowly leaving my body, though, I still felt weak. How long was I under these panels? Felt like an hour or longer. I let time pass again and now, I had this sudden burst of energy! I feel rejuvenated, all the poison is gone! Alpha came in.

"Kendrix! Welcome back to the Living!" I smiled at the little automaton,

"Thanks. Can you get me out of this? I think all the Kryptonite poison is gone." Alpha did a quick body scan, the screens came up:

 _"Kryptonite Levels: 0%"_. I sighed in relief, I can leave this Solar Bed! Eliza's probably freaking at this stage. The panels turned off and lifted with a hiss. I got up, stretching my legs after lying still for so long. I reached for the door, it opened automatically and I stepped out. There, my sister and Maya were waiting for me, she suddenly rushed over and hugged me, fairly tight, bear-hug almost, not to mention, Eliza was sobbing also. But, thanks to my Super Strength, Eliza's bear-hug felt nothing more like a standard human hug.

"I thought I lost you!" She whimpered,

"It'll take more than a shard of Kryptonite to put me down." I smiled,

"That bitch! I can't believe she would pull such a cheap trick!" Fire burned in her eyes, not in a literal sense, but I swear, if she could, Eliza would be Super Siyan now, hunting down Trakeena and destroying her Scorpion Stinger inside-out.

"At least she's fine Elizabeth, the poison is out of her system and you can vent out your anger towards Trakeena, next time we meet." I nodded, agreeing with Maya's words, to be fair, she's being reasonable.

"If you guys don't mind, I really need to eat. I hope ye stocked up on Microwave Popcorn, cause I have an urge of chowing down eight bags of it!" And Maya had this, wide-eyed look on her face! Eliza burst out laughing.

"The joys of being an alien: Kendrix has a faster metabolism than most humans."

Then we all burst out laughing. I'm glad I have friends like them. They're the best, I can almost call Maya a sister.

* * *

The Power of Pink…

( _Scene: Teleportation Hangar, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture/ Kendrix' POV_)

"Are you sure Kendrix? Psycho Pink is very strong, you might arrive too late to help Cassie and Elizabeth." Alpha warned,

"It's better than doing nothing.",

"But what if you reveal to your friends what you really are?",

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Stepping onto the pad, Alpha locked the co-ordinates of Rashon. In yellow light, I was gone from the Megaship. I hope I'm not too late.

( _Scene: Battleground, Rashon_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I watched helplessly as my own friends and the Space Rngers fought the supercharged Psycho Pink and it wasn't going in their favour, she's too powerful! And Cassie's next to me, screaming in pain as the Savage Sword drained her morphing energy and life force! I have to do something! I wish I never discovered the location of the sword, it's all my fault! Now, I have to make things right, but it may involve taking my own life. I love you Kendrix, please don't be angry at me.

Unsheathing my Quasar Sabre, I walked towards the violent, pink vortex, created by the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink is distracted, so I can focus on the sword. I heard Cassie yell my name, but I blocked it out. I used all my willpower to get through the three barriers of the vortex. Hell! It was painful, but I made it to the sword. I fell gasping for breath. I limped towards the weapon.

"You guys, take care of my sister." I prayed,

"Elizabeth no!" Screamed Cassie. Powering up my Sabre, I landed a perfect arc on the sword, then… white.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stepped onto the Rashon. I saw my friends pause their fight against Psycho Pink, as they watched the vortex dissipate. What happened? There was silence, then, a pink flash was in the sky and left Rashon's atmosphere. No! Please! That wasn't you Eliza!? It wasn't! I heard a laugh, Psycho Pink!

"Now that you're pink ranger is dead, I can finish you all off, since you're all grief stricken!" I clenched my fists! This is her fault! She killed my sister! My friends now struggled to defeat Psycho Pink, but she will now know the full wrath and anger of a Kryptonian. I leaped in the air, raising my fist, I struck the ground with my fist, making a small crater. I stood up, standing between Psycho Pink and the Rangers.

"Kendrix?" They all gasped,

"You again!? Don't you ever give up?" Pink growled. My fist clenched tighter until my knuckles went white.

"You're going to pay for killing my sister!" I yelled. The sole surviving Psycho Ranger just laughed,

"Oh how sweet. Guess you saw the action then." Psycho Pink took out her Psycho Bow, "Time to join your sister!",

"Kendrix get out of the way!" Taking off my glasses, I unleashed my Heat Vision, striking Pink in the chest. She dropped her bow in surprise, but she wasn't done and began to walk slowly. I let my anger fuel my Heat Vision. I was angry with my Kryptonian parents for sending me away, I was angry with the Galaxy Ranger's enemies for sending the Psychos and I was above all, angry at Psycho Pink for killing my sister! Squaring my shoulders, I leaned forward, yelling with hatred as I put more power into the Heat Vision. Her armour was melting, if her power core is there, then she's gone for good!

( _Leo's POV_ )

I stared in shock, gobsmacked as Heat rays were coming from Kendrix' eyes! Who is she? What is she? Where did she come from? She's not human! Humans can't do that! I looked as the stream of heat became more and more intense. Kendrix was unleashing her full anger at Psycho Pink. Does she know? Eliza… oh god! Kendrix' pissed! After a full two minutes, Psycho Pink was overpowered by Kendrix' Heat Vision and exploded in a shockwave that threw us off our feet.

Looking up, Kendrix collapsed, she must've exhausted her energy, putting all that effort into a full powered Heat Vision. Remind me not to make her mad, but she somehow had the strength to stand up. I powered down, walking up to her, suddenly, she locked me in hug and I knew why. Elizabeth is gone, her only sister. I held her close as she cried into my chest.

I saw the Megaship overhead, then landing. The ramp opened, slowly one by one we entered. If I know Eliza as well as Kendrix does, Eliza would want us to look out for Kendrix.

(Scene _: Living Quarters, Astro Megaship, Outside Rashon_ / _Leo's POV_ )

We all sat in the Living Quarters in silent. TJ was applying a bandage to Cassie's wrist. Kendrix looked away from me, before saying to all of us.

"You want to know the truth about me?" Was that a rhetorical question?

"I think that would be nice. Who are you really?" Andros questioned,

"Andros!" Ashley scolded, "We're asking for her background, not to interrogate her.",

"Sorry.",

"Morgan isn't my surname.",

"Then what is it?" Damon said,

"My name is Kendrix Jor-El. I hail from the planet of Krypton." Kendrix revealed

"So you're… a Kryptonian? But you look human! I wouldn't call you an alien.",

"On a technical basis I am. What you seen, are just some of my powers. You just saw my Heat Vision and Super Strength." She explained,

"What other powers do you have?" TJ asked her,

"Besides Super Strength and Heat Vision, I also have Super Hearing, Speed and Breath, X-ray and Telescopic Vision, Invulnerability and Flight, I think. Haven't done it in a while. Most of my powers are given from the Yellow Sun.",

"You can photosynthesise!" Carlos exclaimed,

"I'm not a plant!" She snapped, "Because of my Kryptonian physiology, my cells are quite different, I can absorb the sun's rays into them and the energy from them, are then stored into my… Solar Batteries within the cells.",

"That's cool!" She smiled sadly. We're gonna have to give all the support she needs. Talking about her powers is just an attempt to ease the grief in the air. I suspect it's not the first she had to deal with grief, the pain of losing someone.

"I lost everything, everything I once was. I lost my home, my family, my friends, my heritage." I brought Kendrix in closer to me. Then Maya walked to us, holding an envelope.

"Kendrix, Eliza told me to give this to you if anything happened to her." Keni shakily took the envelope. Not bothering to use her X-ray Vision, she just opened it, inside, was a letter and two photos of them both as teenagers and adults. Kendrix gasped in surprise. She began to read the letter out loud.

 _"My dearest sister,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am dead. I'm sorry for bringing such a pain on you, knowing you have lost so much, but if I don't get this on paper, you won't know how I really felt. To start, when you first arrived unconscious in your shuttle, I instantly knew my life would turn upside-down. But it was the best thing that ever happened to me, hey! I got to share my room with an alien that has every feature of a human!"_ Kendrix chuckled a little,

 _"When mom told me that we're going to be sisters, I was a little jealous, although, that was a stage I was going through. Figuring out your powers was fun, remember the time you were practicing your Super Speed and you ran straight through the brick wall! That was how we found out your Invulnerability!_

 _Anyways, ever since I became a Galaxy Ranger, I thought I wouldn't need you saving my back as you were trying to hide your powers, or my case, I feared Scorpius and Trakeena might figure out who you are and use you against us. I was wrong again, you saved my life countless times, except I got to save you from being stabbed by Kryptonite! A point to me!"_ My eyes followed Eliza's handwriting as Kendrix read the letter with a choked voice. Even though Eliza's gone, her humour and light heartedness is in her words, in this letter.

 _"All jokes aside, underneath our bunk bed, is a case. Don't worry, there's no lock and it's not my secret stash of Kryptonite in case of an emergency! Find the case and just open it, no point in using your X-ray Vision because there is a layer of Lead in it."_ ,

"That's so you big sis." Kendrix laughed,

 _"As soon as you open it, you'll instantly know what it is. I found it in your shuttle, I went looting through it when you were out for the three hours and before dad tried to hide it. And again, I'm sorry for leaving you but you made great friends. They'll look out for you and I'll always be here, watching my little alien sister!_

 _You may not know it, but you were always my Supergirl!_

 _Elizabeth 'Eliza' Morgan."_ A single tear shed from Keni's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. All of a sudden, she got up and headed for the door, I knew she was heading to the Sleeping Quarters. We all followed her.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I power walked to the Sleeping Quarters. What did my sister find? Was it a piece of home? I don't know. I reached our room, opening the door, I rushed to our bunk. I knelt down and found the case she was on about. I put it on the bed, just to be sure, to be positive she wasn't lying, I used my X-ray Vision. The Gamma Rays didn't penetrate, yup, she wasn't joking. I could kill Eliza sometimes.

I heard the others walk in. Undoing the buckles, I lifted the case. My jaw dropped, before was… it can't be! My family's armour! I gently picked it up and unfolded it. It was a skin tight top, with a pants, boots and the cape to match. I stroked the symbol on the breastplate.

"Was it Kendrix?" Cassie asked me. I turned, revealing what Eliza was on about.

"Hey! It has the _S_ , for Super!" Damon said light heartedly,

"It's not just an _S_." I took a deep breath, "It's my family Coat of Arms: The House of El.",

"Which means…" said Maya,

"Hope. A symbol for Hope. I can't believe Eliza found this in my shuttle!" Clutching it tightly.

"Are you going to try it on?",

"No. Not yet, I won't put it on, until the time is right." I placed the armour back into the case, closing it and put it back under the bunk bed.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry to break the moment, but we have to go." Andros announced,

"So soon?",

"Yeah.",

"Guess this is goodbye." We all hugged, saying goodbyes, asking if we'll be OK. Cassie approached me.

"Kendrix, about Elizabeth, I should've…" I silenced her,

"I'm not mad. I forgive you and Eliza's sacrifice wasn't your fault.",

"I'm guessing you're not gonna kill me with any of your powers? Or burn me to death with your Heat Vision?" She said sheepishly,

"No. No. I'm not like that. I do my best to protect, not to punish. Take care of yourself alright? And I'll be fine, I have Maya and my friends." We embraced each other for the last time. I was careful not to crush her. Andros and the Astro Rangers left, leaving myself and my friends.

"What now?" Kai questioned,

"We find my sister's Quasar Sabre. Now that you guys know who I am, yer not stopping me in helping, but I will keep low key if there are civilians in the area.",

"No arguments Keni. Having a super powered Kryptonian will be very helpful." Leo said,

"You guys, I need to sleep. I may be an alien, but I need to eat and sleep too." After a long, grieving day, we all went bed. Eliza! What will I do now without you?

* * *

 _Post-Power of Pink and Pre-Protect the Quasar Sabre…_

( _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I laid on the bunk bed, reflecting on recent events. I can't believe Eliza is gone, my older sister, the one who looked out for me, someone who understood me, someone I could use a shoulder to cry on. This cannot be real. First Krypton, my parents and now Elizabeth. Why her? If it was me, I would be able to withstand the backlash from the Savage Sword.

Then I remembered a song she played to me on Earth, Eliza was one hell of a singer and she was a Grade Eight on the piano. It was 'All Our Days' by Casey Lee Williams, it would remind us of all the memories we shared and how much time has passed. My mind drifted back to the day she first played it to me. I was sixteen at the time and we became so close!

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Morgan Dairy Farm, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

 **I strolled into the Living Room, I like to walk around the house sometimes. Then, my eye caught something, out of curiosity, I approached the strange object. It was black, the cover was up, revealing black and white… I don't know what to call them, buttons I guess? On a stand were some sheets, on it was a music composition, looking at it, it looked like another language to me, all these symbols. Does this object make music or something?**

 **"Hey sis!" I jumped and turned to see Eliza, standing at the door, smiling.**

 **"Rao! Eliza, don't sneak up on me like that! You know I hate it!",**

 **"Gets you every time!" She joked. She walked over to me and noticed my curiosity of the musical object. "It's called a piano.",**

 **"A… pi-ano? Piano right?" She nodded.**

 **"It's used to play music. In an orchestra, it's part of the Percussion section. The black and white 'buttons' if you did call them that, are keys. I've been practicing this piece for quite a while. Do you want to hear it?",**

 **"I'd love to!" Excitement filled my voice, I couldn't to hear what sort of sound this piano generates! She sat down on the stool, but before playing, she asked,**

 **"You know I sing right?",**

 **"Yeah, very well too." I was useless when it comes to instruments, I'm more of a sports/science person. Eliza began to play, her fingers pressing the keys elegantly, the notes the piano was giving off, were soft and gentle, and she began to sing.**

 ** _"Long ago, before we met,_**

 ** _I dreamed about you._**

 ** _The peace you'd bring._**

 ** _The songs we'd sing._**

 ** _The way you'd make things new._**

 ** _Then one day, you arrived._**

 ** _I heard your angel cry._**

 ** _Helpless, small, and perfect,_**

 ** _Welcome to your life._**

 ** _And on that day, I made a vow._**

 ** _Whispered and true._**

 ** _No matter what, no matter how,_**

 ** _I made this promise to you._**

 ** _I will cling, I will clutch,_**

 ** _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._**

 ** _I won't leave, I won't go,_**

 ** _I will stay with you all our days._**

 ** _Years of joy have passed since then._**

 ** _With time I've seen you grow._**

 ** _Watched you play, new each day._**

 ** _I begged the time to slow._**

 ** _And though I miss the little girl,_**

 ** _You've made me awful proud._**

 ** _Funny how our lives change,_**

 ** _'Cause you're my hero now._**

 ** _But things in life will rearrange._**

 ** _Friends come and go._**

 ** _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_**

 ** _I'm always here and you know._**

 ** _I will cling, I will clutch,_**

 ** _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._**

 ** _I won't leave, I won't go,_**

 ** _I will stay with you all our days._**

 ** _I will stay with you all our days."_**

 **The song, matching with my sister's voice was just truly magical! It was a beautiful song, the piano was perfect for it! Every single described us, the bond we shared, the things Eliza did to keep me safe, protect me, watching me grow, even though I was teenager when we first met, she treated me like child. I was… emotionally vulnerable then and sometimes, I still am. Eliza turned around.**

 **"I'm dedicating this song for just the two of us." She smiled and with, we both locked into a sisterly hug and I was careful with my Super Strength this time.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

It's my fault, I should've went with them to Rashon, they then would've stood a chance against Psycho Pink. Well, she won't be a problem now, I finished her off once and for all with a supercharged Heat Vision. Man! I didn't think I was capable of that! But alas, I was angry, enraged. I heard the automatic door open and Maya came walking in.

"Hey." She greeted,

"Hi.",

"Are you OK?",

"I'm just… upset about Elizabeth. I'm struggling to comprehend this.",

"I know how you feel. You lost so much." Maya said sadly,

"Maya, you don't have to…",

"No! You need me. Eliza made me promise that I'd look out for you. You looked out for me, so it's my go to return the favour. Even Superheroes need saving." She smiled,

"Yeah, I guess.",

"You remember when Trakeena stabbed you in the back with Kryptonite?" I shook at that memory, the feeling of being so weak, the radiation entering my body, poisoning me. I worry so much about keeping my friends and my sister safe, I had no time for my own wellbeing. All the anger I had, was used up, burnt out after I vented it on Psycho Pink.

All what was left, was sorrow, pain, emptiness and sadness. The emotions I buried for so long, I just let them out. Maya instantly hugged me, letting me cry into her shoulder. I weeped not only for the loss of my home planet, my real family, the friends I have lost, but my sister Eliza. She's gone and there's no way I can get her back. You can't resurrect the dead.

"Shh." Maya soothed, "Let it out. Let it all out."

* * *

 _Post-Journey's End…_

 _Two Months Later…_

( _Scene: Maya's Hut, Village, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix's POV_ )

I laid on the hammock, watching Eliza sleep. She went out like a light bulb after two hours straight of reading. This has to be a dream. This can't be real. I had to mentally slap myself on several occasions, because my sister is alive. The Quasar Sabres brought her back somehow. Eliza couldn't describe it either, she said it was like passing through a doorway.

It didn't matter to me though. My sister is back, after I grieved for so long, she's come back to me. This time, I won't let anything happen to her. I clenched my fist, the stone I was fiddling with, crushed in my grip, becoming small particles of dust. Anyone who try to hurt her, will be signing their death warrants.

For now, life is normal. My life is normal and is just beginning. Mirinoi is now our new home.

* * *

 **Whew! That was a nightmare to upload! If this stupid glitch persists on my iPad, the rest of the Chs will more than likely be broken into parts like this! And I now, the last two seem weak, but one was focused on grieving and the other was getting back what belongs to you. So, yeah, a break from all that action!**


	6. Revelation

**Well here it is! Kendrix is finally taking up the mantle of Supergirl!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelation

 _Seven Months Later…_

( _Scene: Park, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Everything happened so fast. Seven months ago, the Space Colony crashed thanks to Trakeena who went Superbug on us and that was after we were sent to the Lost Galaxy. God! I never felt so helpless, my powers were useless there! Leo destroyed Trakeena by self-destructing his Battlizer, nearly killing himself. Mike lost his Magna Powers, Mirinoi was restored thanks to the Quasar Sabres being put back. Too bad this sort of thing didn't happen with Krypton, and the best part! It somehow resurrected my sister! My sister is back alive and kicking! I never cried so hard!

Now Terra Venture City is built, relations between the colony and the natives are good and stable. They also have a say in current affairs, I argued that it's important they have a voice in our decisions and Stanton agreed with my reasoning. Jera is now on the Council, the voice of the natives. I then saw Eliza running up to me.

"Kendrix! Guess who's on the phone!" She yelled. She tossed the phone to me, satellite signals were set up so there is now communications between Earth and Mirinoi. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?",

 _"Hi Kendrix!"_ I instantly recognised the voice,

"Mom! Dad!",

 _"Hi honey. You're on loud speaker!"_ That was dad, _"How are my two little stars doing?"_ ,

"Great.",

 _"Kendrix, put your phone on loud speaker."_ I switched to loud speaker so Eliza could hear as well. _"We're coming to Mirinoi!"_ Myself and Eliza squealed like two kids,

"Really!?" Eliza was really excited,

 _"Yes really. We're waiting for our shuttle. Although we'll be coming into Mirinoi tonight. Goodbye!"_ I hang up. Oh my Rao! Our parents, we in my case adoptive parents are coming! I couldn't wait!

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Cosmos Bar and Bistro, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I sat next to Eliza in the bar. We were having a night out with our friends. Mom and dad should be landing soon, so Eliza and I will meet them in the morning. Mike came back with the drinks we ordered. Call me the driest of the team, as well as Maya, both of us ordered a glass of water while the others ordered a few beers and shots of whiskey. Of course they noticed myself and Maya were the odd ones out.

"Oh come on you two! A drink is not going to kill you!" Leo moaned, as he took his first shot.

"Hey! I maybe Kryptonian, I can't get drunk, but I don't drink. How nights out like this end up: me carrying Eliza on my back!",

"Keni! I don't get _that_ bad!" I shot my older sister a look. Her face fell.

"Oh… yeah. Graduation party.",

"And I maybe a native of this planet, but my physiology is pretty much the same as you humans. So I'm with Kendrix.",

"You two are boring." Kai said, as he drank his beer. Just so happened we were sitting by the TV, the Breaking News was on. I turned to watch out of curiosity.

 _"As we speak, Space Shuttle 537, just entering Mirinoi, is experiencing difficulties and is circling overhead. People below are advised to take shelter indoors as reports say, a crash is likely."_ The reporter explained.

"Alan, Sarah!" I got out of my seat to check outside.

( _Scene: Outside Cosmos Bar and Bistro, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I rushed out the building and looked up. The flames from the Shuttle could be seen in the night sky! The Shuttle was at a dangerous angle! A crash at that degree could kill everyone, not just Alan and Sarah. I took off my glasses and focused. My X-ray and Telescopic Vision activated, seeing through the buildings and zooming up to the Shuttle. There, Alan and Sarah were sitting in their seats, holding hands and absolutely petrified! Their deaths, or everyone's is not going to happen on my watch!

Running, I entered an alley, taking my jacket off and dumping my glasses. Rao! I hope I can fly. I jumped into the air, but only stayed afloat for a few seconds. Come on Kendrix! Focus! I leaped again and this time, I shot into the air! I hovered for a few seconds, before shooting towards the Shuttle.

The Shuttle dipped, I have to level it! Flying beneath the belly to the right wing, I placed my hands on it, levelling the whole vehicle. Now a Shuttle doesn't exactly have wheels to land, and there's no large body of water in sight! My only option is to stop the Shuttle altogether and gently place it on the ground. I moved to the front of the Shuttle, thank god I'm wearing black! No one will be able to see me. I positioned my hands on the front of the Shuttle, Physics will have to do the rest. I applied pressure to the front, hoping to decrease the Lift and Aerodynamics.

I looked behind me, oh no! I have to stop this thing and fast! The Shuttle is going to crash into the tower where the communications are for Air and Spacecraft! Time is at the essence! I put more pressure to stop the Shuttle. I felt my hands making dents in the front as the sound of bending metal filled my ears. The Shuttle angled, dipping at a forty-five degree angle, but I could feel it slowing down. Suddenly, stillness, like time stood still, just like the Phantom Zone. I looked, my feet weren't firmly planted on the ground, yet I was floating! Hovering! I was holding the Space Shuttle on shoulders!

I took a deep breath, being gentle as I possibly could, I set the spacecraft on solid ground. A loud 'thud' of metal filled the surrounding land. No damage done, except the front. I used my X-ray Vision to see if everyone was alright, and they were all clapping, some crying like Fate has been kind to them, others thanking and signing praises to God, thanking for this miracle. But seeing the fire at the back of the thrusters, I have to put them out. Hovering to the back, I used my Super Breath, outing the fire. I'm catching onto my abilities pretty quick, but I overstayed my welcome. Leaping into the air, I flew back to the apartment myself and Eliza share.

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Eliza's POV_ )

After Kendrix suddenly got up and left the Bar, I decided to bring everyone back to our apartment. When we were all settled, everyone plonked themselves on the couch. If I know Kendrix, her selfless heart led her to save the Space Shuttle. I turned on the TV and my guesses were right! On the TV, was the headline in big writing:

 _"Space Shuttle 537 Saved From Peril!"_ My eyes widened, oh my god! My little sister is a hero! We listened in on the news for more information.

 _"The survivors of 537 all claim that they have been saved by a Guardian Angel! Amateur footage and pictures show a person in black, holding the 1,607,185 Lb vessel! Just one question remains: who is the mysterious flying woman who saved the Space Shuttle?"_

At that moment, my sister came flying in. We all got up and crushed her with a hug. We all fired questions at the same time, giving my sister no time to recover. Kendrix looked really confused, not sure who to answer first. I calmed our friends down.

"OK you guys, let's give Keni some space.",

"So, how does it feel to be a hero?" I asked her,

"I… think this is the right time for me to don my family armour. I felt there was more to this incident, like a… signal or calling saying: it is time.",

"Does this mean Mirinoi has its own superhero!?" Damon asked in an excited manner,

"I guess so." Kendrix answered. This is the moment I've been waiting for: Kendrix to make her choice and she is choosing right. This planet needs a hero, the Galaxy Rangers are needed on different terms. My sister, is now Mirinoi's Protector and Guardian, defender of the innocent. I smiled, happy now that she has found her destiny. This is the beginning and this is her story, no longer are we going to intertwine. I placed a firm hand on Kendrix' shoulder.

"Save the day Supergirl. For tomorrow!" My sister smiled softly,

"Thanks you guys. Now promise me one thing and swear on the House of El.",

"With out life Keni.",

"No one, must know my identity." We nodded firmly, not one person will ever find out.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm tired and I'm after lifting a Space Shuttle on my back." We agreed, despite her Super Strength, this whole thing can be draining for her. I watched as she went into her room and gently shutting the door. Well done little sister, I've never been so proud of you.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Eliza's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Eliza's POV_ )

I knocked on the door, holding a brown lunch bag of four Chocolate Chip Cookies. I wonder what's so urgent and why my sister called me. God! Thank goodness we both had a day-off! I had to leave the others, who offered to come with me but I had to explain this is sisterly business and they understood. The door opened with Kendrix standing in front of me. I raised the bag.

"You texted 911.",

"It's an emergency." She replied,

"And it also said bring cookies." I added,

"I need them." Her tone sounded somewhat desperate. She let me into our apartment. I placed the bag on the coffee table. As I was taking off my coat, Kendrix collapsed on the couch, holding a pillow to her chest. I sat down across from her.

"What's wrong?",

"I'm sick." I face-palmed,

"Keni, you're an alien, you can't get sick.",

"Well, I am." She back answered and faking a cough. She reached into the bag to take out the cookies, being careful not to crush them. She set the plastic box on the table.

"The others are asking about you, why you didn't show up for our Ranger Picnic.",

"I suddenly didn't feel well." She said bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so vague? That's a quality I hate about you.",

"It doesn't matter. No hole poking!" She warned,

"As far I'm concerned, those holes are becoming craters. Come on Kendrix, I can't be a good older sister if you're not open.",

"I just… didn't feel like going to the picnic today.",

"That doesn't explain why you need cookies. Look; Pancakes for breakfast, specifically eight of them, Ready-made Burger for lunch and you need something quick and… cookies when you're feeling emotional." I finished. Kendrix let out a groan. "I know you too well sis. Please?",

"I… I saw them." I frowned, "Him and Ginger. They were doing stuff." What a pathetic answer.

"Who did you see with Ginger?" I remember her, before the Space Colony crash landed.

"I saw her with…" She hesitated. "Oh Rao, I can't even speak his name!" Then planting her face into the pillow. OK, she's way too attached to that pillow. I got up and tried to pull the pillow away from her, but she wouldn't let go. Damn her iron grip! I made one last grunt, after that effort, I managed, somehow to pull the cushion away from her, then put it behind me.

"Spill, otherwise, I taking these cookies away from you." I warned,

"911 cookies!" Kendrix interjected,

"Kendrix, out with it.",

"It was Leo! Happy!" Then she had this mortified look on her and clasped her face. How is Leo the reason? "I just said it did I? Oh man!" Making a whimpering sound, close enough to a puppy. "Please! Shoot me or stab me with the Quasar Sabres!",

"OK, two things: one; you're being overdramatic and two: you're bulletproof and I'm pretty sure you can break the Sabres.",

"Why must you use logic when I'm sick?" She questioned,

"I use only use it when you're acting illogically, like now!" Kendrix let out a long sigh and reached out for a cookie. She took a deep bite, then tucked the rest of it in her cheek.

"What did you see?" I asked,

"They were kissing! Kai's right to some degree, I can't maintain a romantic relationship, not when I'm disappearing to save Terra Venture City and Mirinoi." I was shocked,

"Kai said that to you!" I really want to punch him right now.

"Don't be mad at him. He has a point. Guess an alien like me isn't cut out for romance.",

"You won't know unless you try. I know you have a crush on Leo.",

"But he has Ginger!" She cried, taking an angry bite at her cookie again.

"I have gut feelings that it won't last long. Leo will see that you're the right girl for him. I don't see that spark between her and Leo, unlike you. I saw that spark before with the two of you. Fate is calling for ye!",

"Is that trying to make me feel better? Sometimes I just want to punch Ginger and make Leo see." Keni suddenly paused, "Did I just say that?" I nodded, grinning.

"You like Leo. Wait till he breaks up with Ginger or the other way round and that's you're open door! Be proactive and assertive!",

"But I'm probably just a… puppy to him. Who wants to date an alien, bumbling little puppy?",

"Leo's practically a puppy himself! He sees you…" I was cut off,

"As Supergirl?",

"No, as a fun, loving, warm and the most amazing person he's met!",

"Then why is he with her?" Kendrix moaned, she still doesn't exactly understand human behaviour, despite twelve years of being surrounded by my race.

"Trust me, they'll break up. Have my gut instincts ever let me down?" My younger sister shook her head in response. "Then they you go! Better?" Kendrix smiled.

"Much better. Thanks Eliza.",

"Now, are you coming, cause Leo was pretty adamant to wait for you, despite Ginger's protests. You know the policy for our picnics: All Galaxy Rangers and Kryptonian must be present before consumption of food." We both then got up and headed for the door. Don't you worry my little alien sister, Leo will come to his senses and the fact you were waiting at his backdoor.

 _Two Days Later…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Well my life has eventful. I stopped a bank robbery, saved civilians from falling to their deaths and saved employees from all sectors from devastating workplace accidents. Oh Rao! The most memorable one was when I saved a 'cat' which was stuck in a tree. It turned out to be a large pet Boa Constrictor named Fursby. Really people!

Anyways, with my presence here in Terra Venture City as Supergirl, crime has kept its head down. Sort of. Some brave suckers out there think they can get away with it. I've come to terms about being the last surviving Kryptonian. Kara and my little brother are dead. I'm so sorry mother, father, forgive me. I failed to live up to your expectations. I am the last of the House of El.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Time to enter Kara Danvers!**


	7. Finding Kara Zor-El

**Finally, Kara enters the scene. I hope I nailed Cat Grant right. She's a difficult character.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Kara Zor-El

 _Six Months Later…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

It's been six months already since I saved the Space Shuttle crashing into Mirinoi, saving everyone inside, including mom and dad. Ever since I revealed myself, now that I donned my family' suit our and red cape, I've been stopping crime and rescuing civilians and natives alike non-stop. My friends are aware of who I am, they all swore an oath on the House of El to keep it a secret.

I don't why I made them do that, the House of El is dead, I'm the last member. While on Terra Venture, I told myself with conviction that Kal-El and Kara are dead. I wonder why Krypton was doomed to its fate? Did we do something wrong? Was Rao angry with my people? Anyway, as far as I'm aware, trading links between Earth and Mirinoi are running smoothly, we're getting news from Earth and vice-versa. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, suddenly, all my friends came bursting in. I was pushed back.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" I asked them,

"You're going to love this!" Mike smiled. I gave them a confused look. He showed me a magazine. It was published by Cat Grant.

"Why are you showing me this?",

"Look at the front cover!" Kai exclaimed. I looked, before me, was a blonde haired woman, no more than in her early twenties. What struck me was… no! She was wearing the armour of my family! The House of El! I wonder who it is! No! That can't be Kara! She made it!? I dropped the magazine.

"My god! I'm not the last of my race! I think that's Kara Zor-El!",

"National City call her Supergirl!" Said Leo,

"The irony, as I've been given the same name here." I chuckled,

"But look at it this way, she's Supergirl of National City and you're Supergirl of Mirinoi. No copyright there." Damon grinned. Him and his jokes. I've got to find Kara, perhaps I can leave for a few weeks, crime has been quiet for a while. I paced the room for a bit.

"I've got to go to National City! I have to find her!",

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kendrix, it's hard to find Kara in that city! It's huge!" Mike reasoned,

"Finding a super powered human is not like finding a needle in a haystack.",

"But when she's not supergirl-ing, then it's a different story." Eliza added. I disappeared for a moment, changing into my suit.

"I'm going, none of you can stop me and crime has been quiet, so it's safe enough." And before my friends argued even more, I was gone in a flash, leaving Mirinoi's atmosphere. National City here I come!

( _Maya's POV_ )

I was shaking my head. Kendrix is still somewhat immature, even though she's the most level-headed person I met. I guess a little more level-head than Kai, but when she gets excited about something like this, boy then she gets reckless as Leo.

"Does stubbornness run in her family? Or did she pick that up from you Eliza?" The older sister raised her arms.

"How am I supposed to know!? Maybe she did get from me, she's just stubborn." I sighed. If any crime happens here, she's screwed.

( _Scene: CatCo Worldwide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

I rushed out of the elevator with Ms. Grant's latte and salad wrap. I was a little beat after dealing with Reactron, but I have to be fair, he wasn't exactly a bad guy. He lost family, he was angry and he wanted to make my cousin pay, feel the pain he went through by killing me. I entered Ms. Grant's office and placed her food on the table.

"Thanks Kiera." She gave me a dismissed signal with her hand. "Now chop chop, don't you have work to do?" I nodded and left. Uh! Two years! And she still hasn't got my name right! I sat at my desk and began to work, hopefully National City won't need Supergirl for today.

( _Scene: Outside CatCo Worldwide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

After flying into an alley, I changed out of my Supergirl suit and walked out, straightening out my clothes, even though I was wearing jeans, my yellow t-shirt and red jacket and put my glasses on. Hey! I can still work the primary colours! I looked at the building in front of me, yup, definitely CatCo World Wide Media Centre. I entered, walking up to the receptionist. Wow! The building is huge! I wonder how rich Cat Grant is. I cleared my throat to get the receptionist's attention. She looked up from her computer.

"Hello! How may I help you Miss?" I showed her the magazine,

"Ms. Grant wrote this article right?" The woman nodded, "Does she by any chance have an assistant?"

"Let me check." A few seconds. "She does actually. Her name is Kara Danvers. Do you want me to call her?",

"No no!" I said quickly, "I was just wondering. I thought she was someone I knew. Thanks anyways." I exited the building. Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, could they be the same people? No, don't think like that. An assistant at CatCo can't be my cousin! Better keep looking. That was until I saw a robbery going on at the far end. Well, here's my luck, guess it's a job Supergirl! I ran, changing into my Supergirl suit.

( _Scene: National City Bank, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I flew into the bank, before the thieves could make it out. People were on the ground and scared.

"Oh shit! It's Supergirl!" One of them said in fear,

"Wait man, are you sure that's her? She's not wearing her skirt!",

"You think I care she has a wardrobe!? Shoot her damn it!" They raised their guns at me and fired simultaneously. I kept walking forward as the bullets bounced off me like small marbles. It did sting, but it was like being bitten by ants. The bank robbers slowly retreated.

"I think it's wise you should stop shooting." Running out of ammunition, they dropped their guns and attempted unarmed combat. Very rusty and sloppy, I managed to beat them all in thirty seconds. Security rushed in and cuffed the bank robbers.

"Thank you Supergirl! Until then!",

"What? Supergirl is over there!" The other security guard pointed to the door, revealing a woman, donning the House of El. Everyone looked really confused.

"Please! Let's just talk!",

"Thanks for doing my job… but I have to go!" She sped off and so did I. That has to be Kara! I chased after her through the skies. Kara flew left and right trying to lose me.

"Wait! Just listen to me!",

"I have nothing to say to you stranger!" She shouted back,

"Come on! Five minutes!" I pleaded. She wasn't listening. Definitely stubbornness runs in the House of El. Last resort, I fired my Heat Vision like lasers, which got her in the back. Oh! That must've stung. She looked back.

"You just did not do that!" She glared. She was about to return fire, her eyes glowing red, until I yelled.

"Kara Zor-El! Please listen to me!" She immediately stopped upon hearing her full name. I stopped too, hovering less than a metre from her.

"Did you just say Zor-El?",

"Yes.",

"Who are you?" She questioned, looking at my armour, "You're definitely a member of the House of El." I took a deep breath.

"My name is Kendrix Jor-El, daughter of Jor-El." Kara leaned in closer. She wasn't convinced. "My father is the brother of Zor-El!" Still unconvinced. I growled in frustration. "I was in your Science class! You and I were always competing for best grades! You always pulled pranks on me at every given opportunity!" Her eyes widened, did I convince her? That was when she clasped her mouth.

"Kendrix! Is that really you!?" I nodded, smiling. Suddenly she squealed and hugged me. "Oh my Rao! It is you! I thought you were dead!",

"I can ironically say the same thing!" Embracing her hug.

"Where were you all this time?" She asked, tears literally formed in her eyes.

"I was in Angel Grove, then on Terra Venture and now, I'm living on Mirinoi.",

"Sounds like quite the adventure!" My mind flashed all the times I helped my friends when they were Galaxy Rangers.

"Yeah, quite the adventure. So, you work at CatCo. I heard your name is Danvers.",

"That's my foster family. You should meet my sister!" Then Kara heard something, guess she's picking up a frequency.

"Hello?",

 _"Kara! Where are you? I'm picking up another airborne signal directly next you!"_ ,

"You won't believe who I just met!",

 _"Who? Kara!"_ ,

"My cousin!",

 _"Superman?"_ ,

"No! My other cousin! Kendrix Jor-El!",

 _"Bring her to D.E.O and we'll talk further on this matter."_ They disconnected.

"What's going on?" I asked her,

"Follow me. You're meeting my sister and uh… be polite to her boss. He can be… snappy." We both flew, me following Kara.

( _Scene: D.E.O, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I landed inside some underground base. It looks amazing! Way more advanced than the Megaship! That will make Andros and Damon cry like babies. I was met with a short, brown haired woman.

"Wow. Amazing!" She gasped, "Sorry, I'm Agent Alexandra Danvers. Call me Alex." Reminds me so much of Elizabeth. I shook hands.

"I'm Kendrix Jor-El, but my adopted surname is Morgan." I didn't realise I was shaking her hand too hard.

" _Super Strength! Super Strength!_ " I quickly let go.

"Sorry!",

"Don't worry, I was like you." Kara said. Alex clutched her hand.

"Welcome to the Department of Extra-Normal Organisation. I'm Director Hank Henshaw." Introduced a tall, stern looking man. I shook his hand as well.

"The D.E.O for short." Kara added, "So, how did you hear about me and know where to look?",

"Your boss has… an interesting approach to you." Kara groaned like something struck her.

"Oh my god! Cat's expecting another Latte! I'm supposed to organise a meeting with Finance! I'm so fired!" She rushed off, making puppy-like sounds. I turned to her sister.

"Is she always like this?",

"She's a little immature." Alex teased, "I'll give you access to her apartment. I'm sure she won't mind as you revealed yourself to be her cousin.",

"Thank you." I smiled.

( _Scene: CatCo Worldwide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

I ran out of the elevator with another of Ms. Grant's favourite latte. Entering her office, I put her latte on her desk and I rushed out to set the meeting with her and the Finance Department. I sat down and made the call.

"Uh huh. 2:30 on Wednesday with Ms. Grant. Great! Thanks!" I walked back into the office to let Ms. Grant know that the meeting is booked and once again, I was dismissed. I threw myself into the chair. Oh! What a rush. My back still tingled from Kendrix' Heat Vision, to be fair, she had a valid reason to. I was being too stubborn to listen to her and talk like two civil Kryptonians, well… we weren't exactly civil when we were younger.

The many times I played pranks on her and the other times she'd best me in terms of school grades! I'd be a percent or two off from her! She was always more studious than me. I'm guessing she picked it up from her father, my uncle, Jor-El. Then, my thoughts were interrupted by Winn, the IT dude of CatCo and my good friend.

"Hey! Who stopped the bank robbery? It wasn't you clearly.",

"Don't jump or yell, because you're not going to believe this!" My tone getting somewhat excited.

"Try me." He smiled,

"My cousin is alive!",

"Superman? We all know." I rolled my eyes,

"Not him, my other cousin!",

"You have a second cousin!" He screeched, but in a very low voice,

"Yeah! Her names Kendrix, she lives on Mirinoi. She flew all the way here to track me down." My back tickled again and I had to scratch it, of course, Winn noticed.

"What's wrong with your back?",

"Oh uh… I didn't believe Kendrix at first, so I tried to lose her. To get my attention when I didn't listen to her, she shot me in the back with her Heat Vision.",

"Ouch.",

"It didn't hurt that much. She seems to be in very good control of her powers.",

"Hm. That's good to know. It took you a while to control your abilities." Winn teased and I shot him a pouty look.

 _Three Hours Later…_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stood outside my cousin's door to her apartment, waiting for her to arrive. I do have the keys, but I rather be polite. I heard footsteps coming around the corner, I turned to see Kara, who looked at me in surprise.

"Kendrix!?",

"Hi." I answered,

"How long have you been standing there for?",

"About three hours. It's OK, I have great patience.",

"Kendrix, if Alex gave you the keys, why didn't you just… enter?" She quizzed,

"I didn't want to appear rude." Kara scoffed,

"You wouldn't be rude. Kendrix, you're family, you're welcome anytime.",

"You are the best cousin ever!" And Kara laughed.

Kara took out her keys, inserted them into the keyhole and opened the door. I whistled walking in. It was fairly large, big windows, enough for Kara to fly in. I saw Kara walking to the fridge.

"Are you hungry?",

"Um…" Then I clutched my stomach as it growled. Kara chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes.",

"I guess so. I haven't really eaten since I got here.",

"I assumed you flew from Mirinoi to Earth?" Kara questioned,

"Yeah. The advantages of being able to breathe in the vacuum of Space.",

"How long are you staying?",

"Well, I found you, so you and I have a fair bit of catching up to do. I can stay for a few days.",

"For the time being Kendrix, you're free to stay here." My cousin gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks."

 _Next Day…_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I woke up from my slumber. Man! That was a good nap! Dragging myself up from the couch, I guessing Kara is still asleep. So I used that chance to shower, brush my teeth and hair and change into my clothes.

"Well done Kendrix, you didn't bring a spare set with you, also not to mention: left my wallet back on Mirinoi!" After changing, I began to make breakfast for myself. That was when Kara woke up, smelling bacon and sausages in the air. I'm going to guess she's glad I'm here, because as far as I'm aware, she's a terrible cook. Kara also told me she has a day-off today from CatCo. We can use this day to get reacquainted with each other!

"Hey Kendrix, do you have plans?" Kara asks me,

"Nope. You want to have a day out with me?",

"You read my mind let me get dressed and eat. We'll walk around the city."

 _An Hour Later…_

( _Scene: City Centre, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Kara and I walked the city for a good hour. We made a pit stop at my cousin's favourite coffee shop to get sticky buns for herself and a cup of on-the-go coffee for me. I was enjoying my time with her. No Ms Grant yelling at Kara and no need for superheroes. Yet. Reaching the park, myself and Kara sat ourselves on the park bench.

"So, how's life on Mirinoi?" Kara questioned,

"Not bad. Although, ever since Terra Venture City was built, crime suddenly happens." Kara frowned.

"Are most of them caused by alien convicts?",

"No. Most of them are notorious criminals, weapons dealers and drug users or dealers. Many of the prisons here on Earth requested Terra Venture to take many of the dangerous thieves and criminals to the new world in a new prison to ease the overcrowding. When Terra Venture crashed, many of them escaped and started causing trouble." I explained.

"You might want to be careful though. Many of the alien convicts from Fort Rozz have escaped and could've used Terra Venture as a long shot. A lot of them can disguise themselves, shape-shift or look human." Kara warned,

"I'll keep my guard up when I get back. The security in Terra Venture City don't have the resources yet for such attacks." I said to her. Our conversation was interrupted when we heard the sirens of police cars and fire brigades. Something's wrong. I looked to Kara, who nodded in an instant. Time for Supergirl! Or girls… this isn't going to work.

( _Scene: Burning Building, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

Both Kendrix and I sped to the scene, donned in our Kryptonian armour. We both examined the scene, trying to evaluate what to do before busting in. Let's see, the fire, Firemen can deal with that. I used my X-ray Vision, multiple civilians trapped inside and the building is definitely unstable! The fire brigade will need extra hands.

"Kara, help getting the trapped civilians out. I'm going to hold the building for as long as I can." I turned, worrying for her.

"You sure?",

"I carried a 1,600,000 plus Space Shuttle on my back. Let's go!" And she sped off. Man! She has some form of recklessness, a little bit like me. I flew in, heading towards the building to save the trapped civilians.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I headed towards the structure of weakness in the building. Some civilians were using the Fire Escape to get out. Others weren't so lucky and are trapped. I need to buy the Emergency Services and Kara some time. I positioned myself underneath the weakened structure and placed my hand under the large concrete.

 _"Focus! Kara needs you! The innocents' lives are at stake!"_ I exerted some pressure into my hands to keep the building material upright. I felt sweat bead down the sides of my forehead. _"Come on Kendrix! You're stronger than that!"_ I put even more pressure. Then, I heard cracking from both sides. Not good! Not good! The cracks revealed the girders underneath, even they weren't holding! I used my Heat Vision to weld the metal to the concrete and I did the same to the other side. Finally, all the people were out. I released the pressure exerted, the building was stable. I flew down to Kara, who was smiling at me. She mouthed,

"Well done cuz." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. We both looked to the people of National City, everyone was clapping, thanking us for saving them. We were about to fly off when a little girl stopped us. She was looking at me in particular.

"Will you be staying?",

"Not for long. I'm searching for someone. But don't worry, I'll be around.",

"Who do you protect?",

"Mirinoi." I simply answered and we flew off.

 _Two Days Later…_

( _Scene: CatCo Worldwide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

I sat at my desk, typing, proof-reading and making edits to Ms Grant's latest article, but with Kendrix around as Supergirl 2, surely it has grabbed her attention. Sooner or later. On top of this, I also have to book lunch for her and Carter at his favourite restaurant/take-away. My life is so fun, until I get a call from the DEO or make small rescues as Supergirl. I'll never forget the classic 'cat stuck in a tree' scenario, or in my case, it was a snake. A snake! Who names a snake Fluffy!? They are far from soft even though their scales are actually smooth.

Lucky Kendrix is at my place, holding down the fort. In which, I mean she's just plonked on my couch, reading all the books I let her buy! How much knowledge does she want!? Well I guess she still wants learn about Earth. I'm still learning, despite living twelve years here. Then my thoughts were broken.

" _Kiera!_ " I winced as Ms Grant yelled out my name. Never fails to scare me. If I worked here in my family armour, as Supergirl, I'd still flinch. I got up from my seat, reaching out for my tablet and entered my boss' office. I recomposed myself.

"Yes Ms Grant?",

"Please call Jimmy.",

"You mean James?" I corrected,

"Yes. Now go get him!" Her voice raised a little. I quickly left the office. I found James pretty quickly and he entered the office with me.

"Ah James. Excellent." Ms Grant adjusted her glasses. "Now, I know you somehow have contact with Supergirl, so could you use your watch, alarm… whatever it is.",

"May I ask why Ms Grant?",

"I want an exclusive interview with Supergirl number two." I choked. Ms Grant looked at me as I fixed my glasses.

"Something wrong Kiera?",

"No! No!" I said quickly, "I just choked on air." Real smooth Kara.

"Anyways, I want you to contact your friend, she if she can convince her pal to meet me on the balcony. You were able to pull it off with our Supergirl, then surely this is no problem. You have until the end of the week. Get moving!" We both nodded and left. James knew I was tense, so he brought me to his own office where does the layouts and prints off his pictures.

"Kara what's wrong? You never choke into front of Ms Grant!",

"I know! I know! It's just… my cousin is not the only family member here on Earth." James cocked his head.

"Please don't tell the second Supergirl is your…",

"My cousin and your friend's sister." I finished,

"Oh boy! But great at the same time! Why didn't you tell me!?",

"Did Winn not tell you?" I asked him,

"No." I growled,

"Sometimes I want to kill Winn for being forgetful! Yes, I have a another relative. Her name is Kendrix and she is living on Mirinoi.",

"The planet recently dubbed The New World?" Said James,

"Yup." I said, popping the p for emphasis. "She's looking for my cousin now. But for the time being, she's residing at my place.",

"Kara, you don't mind asking your cousin if she's OK with having an interview with your boss?",

"I'll ask but I won't make any promises. Kendrix is more stubborn than me.",

"Try at least. I think Ms Grant is being nice to me for once." I chuckled. He was referring to his deadline. The last time Ms Grant gave him a single day to get an interview with me. We then went separate ways to do our typical jobs.

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's' POV_ )

I unlocked the door to let myself in. Thankfully there has been no emergencies and Aunt Astra's forces are being quiet. I'm pretty certain they're planning something big. Once I was inside, I put my bag on the table, along with the keys. I turned to find Kendrix asleep on the couch, with her book open, lying on her chest. Man! She could spend all day reading! I began shaking Kendrix' shoulder to wake her up.

"Go away mom! Five more minutes." She grumbled. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Kendrix, wake up. It's me." Kendrix awakens, in a groggily manner as she rubs her eyes.

"How long was I out?",

"I just got here and you were asleep. So I'm guessing a good while." I better tell her about Ms Grant's demands. "Say Kendrix, would you be comfortable in having an interview with boss…" And my voice begins to trail off.

"You know I have a job on Mirinoi right?",

"Not a job interview for CatCo. An interview as Supergirl.",

" _What!?_ " She shrieks. I cringe at her reaction. I knew that was going to happen.

"Ms Grant demands an exclusive interview and has put James Olsen in charge of setting it up. He got me to ask you for him." My cousin raised an eyebrow.

"You told him we're related?",

"Yes and he already figured out about Kryptonian heritage.",

"It's OK. Once he's trustworthy and he won't sell us out, I'm cool." I sighed in relief.

"Good to know. So does that mean you'll do the interview?",

"I will. Any friend of yours, is a friend of mine. If it'll get Ms Grant off your backs." I launched myself into Kendrix and gave her a crushing bear-hug. Thank Rao her Super Strength will make my crushing hug feel like a standard one.

"You're the best cousin ever!" I squealed, "You might want to prepare yourself. Cat Grant is a woman made of steel. She is not afraid to ask hard or personal questions.",

"Dearly noted." Said Kendrix.

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Balcony, CatCo World Wide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Cat's POV_ )

I paced the balcony. I guess I was being a little too kind to James about his deadline. Although I had this feeling that this other Supergirl will not give in easily. Well my dear, if you're not going to go down without a fight, so will I. I get what I want, no excuses. Then my phone rang. I picked it up. It was James.

"Yes James? This better be good.",

 _"It is Ms Grant. I suggest getting out your recorder because your interview with Supergirl is about to start right about… now."_ He hung up, but suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind. I looked up, before me was Supergirl! She was outfitted like National City's Supergirl, but lacking the skirt, instead she was wearing skin tight pants. God above! She looks like Superman! Her red cape billowed in the air.

"You wanted to see me Ms Grant? Well here I am." She announced. Supergirl landed on the balcony, standing next to me. I'm getting this kind of… strict and stoic vibe off her yet… she is kind and caring. Supergirl crossed her arms. She is definitely more uptight, so prying answers from her will be a little bit tougher. Bring it on. Two can play at this game.

"You mind if I record this?" I asked,

"No not at all." She replied.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I waited for the first question to be fired at me. Ms Grant set down her phone and had it recording.

"So, where are you from?" Way to start off an interview. I leaned against the railing.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I said. Ms Grant frowned, not the answer she was expecting.

"Is your story similar to our Supergirl?",

"Yes.",

"Well then. Are you related?",

"I'm her cousin." I replied,

"What does that make Metropolis' Superman?",

"Who now?" I questioned back at Ms Grant,

"You don't know who Superman is?" She almost sounded surprised. "He the patriot protector of Metropolis and Supergirl's cousin." I shook my head as I shifted weight on the railing. Could that be my brother? No! Don't be stupid Kendrix! Kal is only a baby. Maybe it's some random lucky Kryptonian and enjoys helping those who can't help themselves. My brother is dead.

"Supergirl Two, I get the feeling you came here on a mission. Searching for someone in particular?",

"I'm looking for the last blood of the great House of El. I found one, that's Supergirl One. But… I recently accepted my brother is dead.",

"Hm. I'm sorry for your loss, it must be hard to lose someone close, on top of losing your home planet. I'm glad you found your cousin. Supergirl must be so happy so see another of her kind." I nodded politely. I overstayed my welcome, I have to go. I stood up straight at my full height. If Ms Grant was standing too, I'd tower over her.

"If you excuse me Ms Grant, I must go. The streets don't protect themselves.",

"Of course. You're a busy superhero I understand. Thanks for giving up your time to come here." She said, trying to sound sincere.

"No problem." And I flew off.

 _Night…_

(Scene: The Fortress of Solitude, Arctic Circle, Earth/ _Clark Kents (Kal-El's) POV_ )

I dropped down into my fortress of solid crystal. I got a beacon from Kelex, the Kryptonian AI robot contacted me to tell me something. As soon as I landed, Kelex appeared.

 _"Greetings Kal-El!"_ ,

"Nice to see you too. You wanted to tell me something?",

"Lord El, do realise you have a sister?" I frowned,

"No. I have a sister!? Do tell Kelex and tell me where she is.",

"She's actually in National City with your cousin, she is looking for you." Said Kelex, showing a hologram of my sister. Oh wow! She looks like me, she has Lara's face but… has our father's eyes, soft and kind, yet stern and stoic, while I inherited mother's. A new mission entered my mind. "Her name is Kendrix Jor-El.",

"Thanks Kelex. I'm going to see Kendrix now." And I flew off.

* * *

 **Kendrix and Kara have reunited. Kendrix has survived Cat Grant and now! Time to bring in Clark/Kal-El. Since ye guys are great, I'm feeling generous. I'm uploading Chs far as Ch 7.**


	8. Brother Finds Sister

**OK, now here's Ch 6. And there's going to be a couple of surprises and also in the next Ch. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Brother Finds Sister

 _Three Days…_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Myself and Kara were sitting down on the couch, relaxing. She was watching TV, while I was reading a book I bought two days ago. Yeah, I could speed read, but that would be no fun and no appreciation for the author. Lucky for Kara, she had a day off. Hm… I wonder is Cat Grant not so bad? I survived an interview with her, She's seems to be treating Kara fairly, apart from the fact she can't get her name right, let alone pronounce. It's either "Kerra" or "Kiera". "Kerra" is close enough. I told Kara my tale with Carolyn and how she me "Kendall" instead of "Kendrix". Some people out there can't get names right and that annoys me more than fighting crime.

Well, my fights have been less dramatic, Kara fought a criminal from Fort Rozz and defeated Reactron, something my brother couldn't do. Though, Kara did warn me to keep an eye out for Fort Rozz convicts when I return to Mirinoi. The door bell rung, I instantly picked it up. I mean the sound waves. Kara must've adjusted it to a low frequency because of her Super Hearing. Kara got up from the couch and walked to the door and two males were welcomed in. I stood up.

"Hi! I'm Kendrix, but I'm pretty sure Kara told you all.",

"It's an honour to meet you! I'm Winn." The geeky looking guy said,

"And I'm James Olsen." I shook hands with both of them, this time not crushing either of their hands.

"So, you're Kara's cousin and Superman's sister." Said James, only to be shot a death glare by Kara. He gulped.

"Uh… who's Superman again? Last time I checked, I firmly told myself Kal-El is dead." Kara choked, Winn didn't how to answer and James was about to counter my statement until our conversation was cut short when the door bell rang once more. I decided to get it, probably Kara's foster sister Alex. I reached out to the door handle and opened it.

"Hi Al…" My speech slowed. Looking up, that wasn't Alex, before me, stood a tall 6ft 3 male with glasses. He was wearing a suit, clearly he worked as a journalist as he had a notepad in his hand.

"Hi." He said, his voice deep, but soft, comforting. I was a little lost and I frowned.

"You are…",

"Clark Kent, but you wouldn't recognise me by my Earth name. May I come in?" I let him in, but I was on my guard. Something doesn't seem right. My mind was nagging at me, why is my gut telling me I know him?

"So… Clark, what's your real name?",

"My name is Kal-El, hailing from the former planet of Krypton. I know you're my sister Kendrix Jor-El." Clark/Kal-El announced. I stepped back, unable to comprehend this. I shook my head. Kal-El is a baby! He can't be a fully grown Kryptonian! He could barely walk, let alone talk! No! He's dead! How long was I in the Phantom Zone? Thinking about it now. When I got out, I didn't think about it. Clark/Kal-El looked at little worried.

"Kendrix, you OK? You look a little pale. Do you want me to get some water?",

"Keni, what's with the hesitation? That's your brother standing right in front of you!" I walked a little closer to my 'brother' and I looked into his eyes. Clark/Kal-El took off his glasses, hoping without them, it could jog my memory.

That's definitely his eye-colour, the same gaze he gave me when I first held him at twelve years old.

"Come sis, you have to believe me!" I wanted to, I wish I could, but I can't. He must be a clone! The real Kal-El must be dead! My journey here was all for nothing! Bar finding Kara. I unconsciously balled my fist, but it seemed like no one noticed. Out of anger, I yelled.

" _You're not my brother!_ " Quickly retracting my hand, I punched 'Kal-El' in the chest. Sending him flying through the wall and out the building. It completely took him off guard. I rushed forward to 'Kal-El'. That clone must die! They are illegal on Krypton and it applies here!

( _Kara's POV_ )

I stared gobsmacked at what my cousin just did! She just punched her brother! My cousin! How could she not think that is Kal-El! I bit my lip, looking at my friends.

"Not exactly the happy family reunion you'd expect." Winn said with a small bit of humour, which I paid no attention to.

"What's _wrong_ with your cousin!?" James exclaimed, "Not only Kendrix punched her brother, but my friend! You got to convince her! You and Superman!",

"Guess I'll be heading off." Kendrix owes me now for the wall to be fixed, so she better have a good pay check! Changing into my Supergirl suit quickly, I flew out of the apartment, hoping I'm not too late or thinking Kendrix beat her brother to a pulp. I can honestly tell she is adept in Hand-to-hand Combat.

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

I punched 'Kal-El' until his clothes started ripping, revealing the family armour. That just angered me more.

"Clones like you shouldn't be wearing the family emblem!" Letting out another fist to my 'brother's' face. 'Kal' flew further back, but I always caught up, punching him again and again. Clearly he was making no attempt in fighting back, like he doesn't want to fight me, he didn't want to hurt me. This clone is showing compassion? How is that possible? Kryptonians hate clones with a vengeance!

"Kendrix _please_ stop! Let's talk this out!" The clone pleaded,

"Don't you dare speak my name! What have you done with my brother!" I moved in for another strike, this time 'Kal' blocked it, then tightly clutched my hands. I couldn't move them.

"Nothing happened to me! Stop fighting _and_ listen!" Leaning back, I kicked the clone in the stomach, causing it to let go.

"We have nothing to talk about! You killed Kal-El and stole his existence! His identity!"

I was completely consumed in rage. I let out a blast of Heat Vision, knocking the clone out of the sky. The fell, hitting the ground, making a crater on impact. I rushed down to punch him again. Innocent, confused civilians fled to get out of the crossfire, not wanting to be within range of my wrath. A split second was enough for the clone to roll away. I narrowly missed him, punching the ground instead, making the crater deeper.

The clone looked exhausted, battered and bruised. Now is the time to end its miserable life.

"Kendrix Jor-El, I beg you!" It rasped,

" _No!_ " I growled, unleashing another wave of Heat Rays, striking him in the chest and it fell back on the ground. I was about to strike again until Kara flew in between us.

"Stop this right now!" She demanded,

"Don't get involved Kara. This is between me and the clone!",

"Kal-El is not a clone! He's you're real brother!",

"This is your last warning cousin. Get out of my and-",

"I won't! Listen to Kal's story and all will be explained!" Kara was trying to convince me. I shook my head. I refuse to listen to a clone.

"I'll deal with you next time… clone." I leaped up into the air and flew off.

( _Kara's POV_ )

I helped Kal-El get on his feet. He was beaten up pretty good thanks to Kendrix. Kal stumbled, Rao! My cousin weakened him a good bit! Guess I'll be carrying Kal.

"I'm fine Kara." He wheezed, "Not the reaction I was expecting.",

"There sure is brother-sister love." I answered sarcastically. "In all seriousness though, how are you?",

"Sore. I'll live though. Didn't think my sister can punch that hard, Super Strength or not. Did she take up some form of Martial Arts or Self-defence?",

"Funnily enough, I'm going to go for a yes. Think you can fly?" My cousin nodded firmly. The rays from the Yellow Sun has healed him somewhat.

"Yeah. I'll be fine Kara. Let's get back to your apartment." Both of us leaped up into the air and began flying back to my apartment. Rao! Kendrix is in such internal conflict now! She thinks her brother is dead! That her journey here was all for nothing. Why did she think Kal is a clone? I couldn't get my head around it.

"Kara. You alright?" Asked Kal-El,

"Not really. I can't place my finger on why Kendrix thinks you're a clone. Unless…" I stopped mid-flight and hovered. Kal halted too and turned to me.

"What?",

"Who is the oldest in your family?",

"It's Kendrix. There's a tweleve year gap between us. There's not much an age gap between you and my sister. Why?",

"I don't think I was the only one in the Phantom Zone! The last time Kendrix saw you, you were eleven months old!" Kal clutched his head in realisation and now, I'm finally understanding the picture!

"Oh _god_ help me! That explains everything! She was expecting to see me as a baby! Not a fully grown man! No wonder she thinks I'm a clone!",

"Well, now that's figured out. We have to find Kendrix, convince her you are her brother!",

"Easier said than done." He mumbled,

"We'll think of something." I told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He returned it with a soft smile.

"Thanks cousin. Now let's head." _Kendrix! Did you spend the same length of time in the Phantom Zone as I? Why didn't you tell me?_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

"Ow!" Kal winced, as I placed an ice-pack on his bruised cheek. James and Winn were still here. Both extremely worried after Kendrix' assault on her brother! Kal took the ice-pack off me and held it himself. The rays from the Yellow Sun aren't healing him fast enough. I began explaining to James and Winn, my theory about Kendrix' outburst. They both in agreement.

"It makes sense. If Kendrix was stuck in the Phantom Zone at the exact same time as you, you were both stuck in there for twenty four years. Unlike your cousin, you met Kal. You knew he grew up. His sister didn't. Her pod landed on the other end of America!",

"Which is why, after thirteen years, splitting it between her life on Earth, Terra Venture and Mirinoi, she was expecting to find Clark as a baby." Winn added,

"So… any way we can find her? She couldn't have gone that far." Said James,

"Hm. Even if we do, she won't listen. If she sees Ka- Clark, his sister will not hold back in trying to kill him." I told them. I turned to Kal. "Don't worry cousin, we'll figure something out.",

"I hope we do. I miss my sister. The House of El will be reunited." That, I nodded to and firmly.

( _Scene: D.E.O, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Alex's POV_ )

I watched as my boss was gathering bits of gear. After hearing Kara contacting me, telling me how Kendrix attacked her brother, not listening to anyone and thinking Superman is a clone, Henshaw decided to take matters into his own hands. Is he insane!? He barely knows Kendrix! Any of us! Bar Kara, whom they were childhood friends back on Krypton. I broke the silence between myself and my boss.

"What are you going to do Hank? What makes you think you can change my sister's cousin's mind about her brother?",

"Trust me Danvers. I have my way with people." He said cryptically. Before I could answer back, he was already gone. Man! I hate it when he just disappears like that! Reminds me of Kara's habits, whenever a job calls for Supergirl.

* * *

 **Well, weren't expecting Kendrix to beat up her little brother? Took that little scenario from the remastered Supergirl comics: _Volume 1: The Last Daughter of Krypton._ You can probably guess at this stage what I'm planning to do with Hank.**


	9. Words From The Green Martian

**From my previous upload of the original story, people were asking if I'm including any of the superheroes of The Justice League. Unfortunately, there is no Justice League in this story, but I had the decency to give Martian Manhunter (AKA: J'onn J'onzz) some early screen time for Kendrix only.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Words from the Green Martian

( _Scene: Rooftop, CatCo World Wide Media, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I sat at the edge of the rooftop of CatCo. I watched as the sun was beginning to set along the horizon, filling the sky with a mixture of orange, red and tints of yellow. I can still feel the rays though, my skin, my alien cells, absorbing the light energy, storing it into the millions upon millions of my Solar batteries. There was something relaxing about it.

I can't believe my brother is gone! The journey here, all for nothing! Maybe except for Kara. I can thank Rao for that. I stood up, being on top of a tall skyscraper, caused my cape to flutter in the breeze.

"I thought I find you here." Said an authoritative voice, but familiar. I twirled around to see Director Henshaw. What does he want now?

"Mr Henshaw! How did you…" He cut me off,

"That does not matter." He approached me. "Listen Kendrix Jor-El, what you did to your brother was unimaginable!",

"He's _not_ my brother!" I gritted through my teeth, "He is a _clone_! A _fake_! To replace my dead sibling!",

"Open your eyes child! Kal-El is not dead! He was standing before you! Alive!",

"My brother is just a few months old! He could barely talk! Let alone be able to walk!" I shouted, "My only real family, is gone." Hank sighed,

"I understand your pain. Unlike you, you did not witness your race being slaughtered." I perked my head.

"What are you talking about?",

"Promise me you'll keep this secret, especially from Alex and Kara.",

"I promise." I answered. Nodding, knowing he has my word, Hank was consumed in a red hue! His body began to shift, he grew taller! In seconds, standing before me, was a seven foot green alien! My jaw dropped, I was mesmerised!

"I am J'onn J'onzz, the last survivor of the Green Martians of Mars." He said and somewhat proud. I was speechless, struggling to form sentences.

"I thought all the Green Martians were gone! Massacred by their White counterparts!" J'onn shook his head.

"No. Which is why I came to tell you, please give Kal another chance to explain. Listen to him, let him prove he is blood. Only then, you will know, that your trip here is not in vain. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me.",

"How can I approach him after what I've done?" I asked him. Surely my actions are unforgivable. People here are afraid of me. The worst thing about being a hero, is people look up to you. When they do, they place all their trust in you. If they see something that is not their hero, you lose that trust. One good example was when they saw me beating up Superman in a rage. They have witnessed what happens when a hero loses his/her temper and it's scary sight to them.

"I'm pretty sure your brother has a forgivable nature. Hear me Kendrix, if my family were here, I would be overjoyed with happiness to see them again. I would not doubt and lash, which is what you did with Superman. Please. Talk to him." J'onn switched back to his human form. I forgot that Martians have shape-shifting abilities and they're telepathic.

"Alright. I'll talk to Kal." Hank smiled, which seems… I'm guessing is quite rare.

"Thank you. Don't start losing family because of your stubbornness." And he left.

After a few minutes of standing on the rooftop, I flew off, heading back to Kara's apartment, figuring and hoping Kal is still there.

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kara's POV_ )

It's been three hours and no sign of Kal's sister. James ordered Chinese for us. We ate in silence, I was fearing the worst. Perhaps Kendrix left, thinking her brother is dead, but he was standing right in front her. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. Standing by the window, was Kendrix in her civilian clothes.

"Hey guys. I'm a little hungry. Is there any food left?" I chuckled,

"Of course there is. Come on, I hope you like Chinese food.",

"I love it." She replied. Kendrix seated herself next to Kal. My protective instincts flared.

 _"Please don't lash. Please don't lash."_ I begged mentally, but for some weird reason, she didn't. She looked as if she was at peace with him, which was a major sigh of relief for me, Winn and James.

"Hey, Kal." She said, "I'm sorry for attacking you. I really did think you were a clone.",

"And you did expect to find me as a baby." Kal said to her. Kendrix nodded to your brother.

"I didn't think I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for twenty four years.",

"Welcome to the club cousin." I joked, "Guess that makes Ka- Clark the oldest now.",

"Hey! Just because we were stuck in the PZ, does not change the fact, Kal is the baby cousin/brother!" Kendrix retorted,

"I feel loved." Kal groaned. We burst out laughing. Kendrix stopped laughing for a moment to chow down on two large spring rolls. I'm guessing her friends are aware of her extremely fast metabolism.

"So, Kendrix, what or who made you change your mind?" I asked, then taking a sip of my water. My cousin looked up,

"It was Mr Henshaw." And I suddenly spit my drink as soon as I heard the name.

"Excuse me!?",

"He… surprisingly has a soft side." Lucky Kendrix got to see that. Who knew he had good touch with people. I wonder what he said to make my cousin change her mind?

"Kendrix, I like to take you somewhere with me… tomorrow." Kendrix turned to her brother.

"Where do you want to take me?",

"It's surprise. Be up early." He said and just smiled,

"Well Keni, are you going to be leaving soon? Now that you know your brother is alive." Kendrix nodded as a reply.

"Yeah, after wherever Kal is taking me. I have to return to Mirinoi, the city is somewhat unprotected and the villagers will feel I abandoned them." Wow, she not only looks out for the welfare of the colony, but the inhabitants too. She's practically a hero on both sides or… when she said villagers, I take it they're a tribe. They may see her as a god, unless Kendrix made it clear, as Supergirl, that she does not wish to be worshipped.

"I don't know about you guys, but the day has been long, a lot has happened and I really need to hit the hay." Said Kendrix. That's a phrase I've never heard of in my life, even Alex doesn't use it.

"There's no hay here." I said sheepishly. Kendrix just face-palmed.

"Is she serious? Winn, James, a little help?",

"Translation to simple English: bed time." Winn explained. Now I copped on.

"OK. Save the wash up till the morning. I'm tired too.",

"Winn and I better best be leaving. See you tomorrow Kara." We all waved goodbye. I changed into my sleep wear, Kendrix was too lazy to change and fell onto the couch, with her brother. She was using his chest like a pillow. That's so cute! What better way to mend a brother-sister relationship. I quickly snapped a photo so I could show Alex. I hope they won't hate me for it. Then I fell onto my bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Aw! No better way than to fix a sibling bond. Also, try another guess at where Kal-El is planning on bringing his sister to. Keep the reviews rolling, I'm opting for room for improvement!**


	10. The Fortress of Solitude

Chapter 8: The Fortress of Solitude

 _Next Morning…_

( _Scene: Kara Danvers' Apartment, National City, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I woke upon hearing Kara's alarm clock. I guess she has work today. I pulled myself up from the couch and went to the bathroom while Kara was getting dressed. Because I was still in my normal clothes, I brushed my teeth and my hair. Stepping out, Kal was up and making breakfast for us. Kara came out of her room. She was wearing a pair of leggings, a shirt and a bright coloured sweatshirt. The clothes she wears all the more shows her innocence and her childish naïvety.

Still, you have to love Kara, especially when she uses her most dangerous ability: that Rao damn puppy-face pout. Why does she have to be so cute! Alex has a little Kryptonian puppy for a sister! While Eliza is stuck with me, someone who inherited Jor-El's stoic attitude. Guess it explains why the others constantly tell me to loosen up.

The three of us took our seats and began to eat. For some reason, there was something special about this. Yes, there was. The House of El has been reunited, all three of us, the last children of El. The family name is not dead, not anymore.

"So Kendrix, who are your friends on Mirinoi? You didn't tell us much about them." Said Kal. I chuckled.

"They're trustworthy people. They know my secret, but I'm keeping a secret to protect them.",

"What are you talking about Keni?" I'm going to smash Kara's head in if she uses that cursed nickname again!

"Well… there's the Corbett siblings: Mike and Leo. Then there's Kai Chen, a childhood friend along with Mike. Damon Henderson is a mechanic, Maya who is a native of Mirinoi and Karone of KO-35. Finally, there's my beloved sister: Elizabeth Morgan." I finished,

"Quite a few friends you got there. But… what secret are you protecting?" Questioned Kara,

"My friends and sister were… were Galaxy Rangers." Kal suddenly choked on his food.

"What!?" Kara didn't know how to react to this.

"Leo was Galaxy Red. Mike - former Magna Defender. Damon Galaxy Green. Maya Galaxy Yellow and Eliza was Galaxy Pink. Then something happened to her, it caused her to go out of action and so, Karone took her place.",

"Mind me asking what happened?" Kal asked cautiously,

"Eliza died saving a fellow ranger. It was also the first time I blew out my powers. Then… somehow… after my friends placed their Quasar Sabres back into the stone, it brought back my big sister.",

"What an adventure you had!",

"Yeah.",

"Any crushes?" Kara's blue eye twinkled playfully,

"Pft, no!" My face was getting a little bit hot,

"You're a terrible liar, like myself. Spill cousin." I growled at Kara, she's behaving the same way she did back on Krypton.

"I like Leo." I sighed,

"Then make your…" Kara's voice faltered, "Oh right. Look, Kendrix, I know we all have moments we want to fall in love, but sometimes, it's too dangerous.",

"I know. Falling in love with superheroes like us is like placing a massive bullseye on those we love." I said sadly,

"At least let him know and understand. There were times I had to push Lois away.",

"Guess we're just hopeless romantics." I chuckled. Then Kal stood up and so did Kara. I hugged her, knowing this is the last time our paths will cross unless it's necessary.

"Take care OK?",

"Keep in touch. Here's my number. Now, I have to go to work, before Ms Grant yells at me again." I laughed,

"Go on." Kara headed for the door,

"If you two are exiting using the 'Supergirl' window, close it after you guys." And she left, leaving myself and my brother in the room. I turned to him.

"Where are you taking me?",

"To a piece of home." Changing into our family armour, we then sped off into the open sky.

"A piece of home? What did he mean?" I thought.

( _Scene: The Fortress of Solitude, Arctic, Earth_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Kal had me flying alongside him up north. He lead me to the Arctic, one of Earth's coldest regions, asides from Antartica. Thankfully, there was no blizzard, even though my brother and I can't feel the cold, a blizzard could prevent us from flying. In the distance, I saw a large structure. When we got closer, it looked like it was made of ice, but upon closer inspection, it wasn't ice. Crystal! A huge crystalline structure. I stared in awe. So this is a piece of home!

"Kendrix, this is The Fortress Solitude." Kal said to me and it's rightfully named. No one can disturb us here. The silence is peaceful, even just listening to the icy cold winds were soothing. "Let's go in." I watch as Kal picked up a large gold key and inserted it into the hidden doorway. The door opened and we walked in.

The interior structure was just as beautiful as the outside! Im going to guess Kal uses this place to get necessary information. Who knows how much is stored here! All the information about Krypton, it's culture, language, science and technology! All stored here. Safe from human hands. Suddenly, an image appeared on a large slab of crystal. A familiar face. Tears threatened to fall.

"Father?" I whispered. My brother walked up behind me.

"Yes and no.",

"What do you mean?",

"Our real father integrated his mind into an AI. The AI then projects a hologram of him.",

"Still, it's nice to see the face of our father.",

"I find it a little creepy, but it reminds me of who I once was." Kal replied, "If you need a place to reflect, feel free to come here. Oh! That reminds me! Father, adjust security systems so you don't see my sister as an intruder!",

"Certainly my son. Kendrix my daughter, welcome home." And the hologram vanished.

"Thank you." I feel now all isn't lost. There is hope for the House of El. I turned to Kal.

"Here's my number and um… I better get home. I left Mirinoi long enough." Kal-El smiled,

"I understand. You have your responsibilities, Kara and I have ours. I'll email you my phone number and Kara's. Goodbye big sis.",

"I'll see you some time little bro." We then hugged, like two proper siblings. My journey is complete. I am not alone. I have Kara and my brother Kal-El. We then parted our heart-felt hug and I flew off. Leaving my brother for Mirinoi.

* * *

 **The House of El is finally reunited! And bonds are reformed. Time for Keni to get back home.**


	11. Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I suddenly woke from my sleep when I heard a thud coming from the sitting room. I threw the bed quilt off of me and forced myself off the bed. I reached into my bedside drawer and pulled out a handgun. Don't ask, I keep it for emergencies. Mike seemed insistent that I keep something as some form of self-defence. I quietly exited my room, keeping the weapon held up, my finger on the trigger ready to pull. I should've brought some form of light with me.

There was then a rattling sound. If some thief got lucky entering my and Kendrix' apartment, he sadly bit off more than he can chew. Turning the corner, the shadowy figure was coming the same direction and we both screamed. I dropped my gun out of shock, my adrenaline running high.

"Good Rao!" Shrieked a familiar voice. There's only, one person in the world who makes references to an alien God, the Kryptonian god of the Sun. It was Kendrix, she's back from Earth! My hand found the light switch and flicked it. The whole area was illuminated, Kendrix was standing before me in her PJs. She must've changed as soon as she landed. So that what the rattling was.

"Kendrix you're back!" I locked my baby sister in a hug, which she embraced.

"Thanks for the welcome." I could sense a little sarcasm. She's referring to being greeted at gun point. I laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought it was a thief.",

"Eliza, you should know better, if you fired, I'm bulletproof.",

"That I know. Tell me about your adventures in National City!",

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" She let out a yawn. "I really need to sleep. Flying from Earth and back is tiring." I nodded,

"Alright. Sweet dreams little sis." Kendrix smiled, then retreated to her room and so did I. I picked up my handgun and went to sleep.

 _Next Day…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was awoken by the rays of the sun, seeping through the blinds of my bedroom. I pulled myself up, left the room and headed the sitting room/kitchen. I found Eliza already up and making breakfast for just the two of us. I could smell bacon, sausages, white pudding and tomato. Great! Eliza served the food and set it on the table. We began to eat.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked,

"Well, consider yourself lucky, crime has been quiet during your absence." Said Eliza,

"Good to know. The others?",

"Are all ready to strangle you with rope infused with Kryptonite because you haven't called any of them." I shuddered at the thought. I was meant to call them, but things got in the way and all the drama that happened during my stay in National City.

"How's Leo and Ginger?" It still pained me to mention them. It just reminds me that I could never be like them. Eliza put down her fork and knife.

"Things have been… a little bit icy between them. I'm sensing break-up.",

"Moving on. You?",

"Things are stable with myself and Mike." She simply replied. I spit my coffee out.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You and mike are a thing now!?",

"Yup. We started going out two days after you left." Aw how cute!

"Kendrix, this is your chance to make your move on Leo." My sister's voice grew serious. She's known about my suppressed crush on the former Red Ranger ever since he ran into me back before Terra Venture launched.

"I don't want to be the rebound girl!" I exclaimed,

"There's nothing wrong that! Leo came by one night and told me his problems with Ginger. He admitted he is in absolute love with you, not because you're Supergirl, but for who you are. He doesn't care you're an alien.",

"Good to know." Can I really be with Leo? He knows my identity. If my enemies find out about him, they'll use him as leverage to get me to comply. Mike and Leo told me they lost their parents at a young age. I can't put Leo in that position, Mike can't lose his little brother because of me. Kara's and Kal-El's words echoed in my head:

 _"We all have moments we want to fall in love, but sometimes, it's too dangerous.",_

 _"There were times I had to push Lois away."_ Guess I have no choice. I'll have to push Leo away for his own safety. I don't want to be the one who puts a neon sign on him saying:

"Come get me! I'm Supergirl's boyfriend!" I looked at my sister,

"Hey sis, could you get Leo to meet me at the park?",

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned, although I can see a small smirk. If only she knew my true intention.

"Get him to meet me there for 11:00 am." And I left to get ready.

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I watched as Kendrix left to get changed. I was smirking behind my back. Finally! Those two are going to confess to each other! I always hated Ginger, she was always clingy and bitchy. Hell! She had the nerve to bad talk my little sister! Mike had to drag me away before I get dragged off my security for assault and causing harm. That would be a tale to tell and an earful of scolding by Kendrix.

I reached for my phone and began texting Leo, while Kendrix was getting changed. I sent Leo a text and her answered.

 _"Sure! I'll meet Kendrix at the park. Listen, I broke up with Ginger last night. Any advice with your sister?"_ ,

"Just be yourself, like you always were. You'll be fine Leo. Kendrix is madly in love with you.",

 _"Thanks Eliza. You're the best."_ ,

"No problem Lion Boy."

Twenty minutes, Kendrix walked out dressed in her light blue jeans, yellow short-sleeved shirt and her red jacket. She's never going to let go of the primary colours. I checked the clock. It read 10:30.

"Get going sis, I ain't holding you up." My baby sister laughed,

"I better get going then.",

"Keni, you can Super Speed to the park in five seconds." I retorted,

"No fun. I want time to gather my thoughts." Kendrix headed for the door.

"Good luck!" I smiled. Those two are definitely an item!

"Thanks." And she left.

( _Scene: Park, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I strolled down the path, keeping an eye out for Leo. He can't be far and usually, Leo has his moments when he is punctual. Another five minutes, of walking, I found Leo on the small bridge. He was waiting for me. I began making my way to him. I eventually reached him. Leo lifted his head, seeing me, he gave me his cute infectious smile. His brown eyes were sparkling with life. One thing I noted: he had a bouquet of roses in his hand. Oh no! This is going to complicate things!

 _"Keep calm Kendrix!"_ I composed myself and approached Leo.

"Hey Keni!" We hugged for a few seconds.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Ginger." Leo shook his head,

"It doesn't matter. We weren't right for each other." He said solemnly. "But now… Kendrix, ever since I ran into you, I fell in love.",

"Leo-" But he didn't let me finish.

"I was in love with you for a very long time and I can't wait any longer. I cannot suppress my feelings any longer! Kendrix, I love you." I felt a small tear shed and slide down my face. Here comes the crushing news, but it's to keep him safe.

"Leo, I love you too. But… if I say this, can we still be friends?",

"Of course!",

"I can't be with you Leo. I can't be your girlfriend." Leo's face fell, like his world came crashing down on him.

"Excuse me?",

"I can't be yours Leo. It's… you know who I am. Who I really am. It's too dangerous!",

"I'll risk a relationship with you just so I can be in your life!" He was getting agitated. I could feel it. He wasn't predicting rejection.

"See the bigger picture Leo! I would end up making many enemies as Supergirl!" My voice lowered upon saying that. "If they know you're close to me, they will not hesitate to use or kill you!",

"Let them try!" He growled. The former ranger was on the verge of tears.

"Your Galaxy powers won't be enough! I know Ginger broke your heart. I'm sorry to do it a second time. I can't do this Leo. It's for own safety. Distance yourself from me. Goodbye Leo." My head turned seeing TV Security driving down the street. Trouble.

"Go get'em Supergirl." Leo choked. Before running off, I whispered.

"I'm sorry and I do love you." I rushed off.

( _Leo's POV_ )

I leaned on the wooden rail of the bridge. I can't believe Kendrix rejected me. Unlike a typical rejection, her's was more of fear and worry. She calls herself a threat to my safety and she thinks distance will do anything!? Maybe to some degree or in her case as a superhero, it may work. Her enemies will look over me, her friends and sister without a second glance.

Kendrix made some valid points. I do know her secret, being any closer to her will give the enemies clues. They'll use me as leverage, but I'd sacrifice myself for her. I may not be able to fly, stop a bullet, lift a bus or melt anything but hell! I can defend myself!

 _"Just give her time. She'll come round."_ I thought, with some hope. I'm not giving up on her, but I threw the bouquet of roses into the lake. I watched as the roses sank to the bottom of the loch. Roses have a double meaning. They are a symbol for love, yet the thorns signify hurt. And I got the rose's thorns. I sighed sadly and walked away, leaving the park.

( _Scene: Terra Venture City Bank, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I quickly sped towards the crime scene. I could see glass windows on the roof of the bank. I could use that to my advantage, give the bank robbers the element of surprise. Flying to the skylights, I dropped down without warning. All the robbers turned in an instant, pausing their current actions. People who were forced on the floor didn't dare look up in case one their guards fired.

"Let the people go and surrender. There's no need to fight." I said to them. The robbers just raised their handguns and SMGs.

"We ain't surrendering! Shoot the red-caped bitch!" I sighed, when will they ever learn? They all fired upon me. I dodged a couple bullets, but some met their target, only to bounce off me like a they were made of marble. I sped towards the first man, disarming him, then knocking him unconscious.

Two more attempted to subdue me. One guy moved in for a fist, while the other took out a knife. I caught the fist to my right, moved the masked man in such a way that I flung him into his friend before the knife even made contact with me. Out of fear and what I was capable of, the other three men dropped their stuff and ran, leaving behind their leader and exited, more than likely running into the waiting police squadron outside.

"Cowards." The leader muttered. I wasn't in the mood to have a proper fight with him. He charged me, so I just used my Super Breath, or Arctic Breath my brother calls it, to freeze the six foot man from the waist down. Security entered, to find the other robbers unconscious and the other encased in ice.

"They're all yours boys." I said to them,

"Thanks Supergirl!" I nodded. I exited the building and flew off back to the apartment I share with Eliza.

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I landed into the apartment. I took off my boots and my cape, then slipped my jeans and a loose shirt over the Kryptonian armour. I found Eliza sitting down watching TV. The news of the thwarted bank robbery was already making the screens.

 _"Another attempted bank robbery was intercepted and stopped by the city's hero: Supergirl! Many of the witnesses say that she took on the men without effort and claim she is unbeatable!"_ Unbeatable. If only they knew the truth. I'm not a god, I'm not immortal. Yes I age, so does Kara and Kal-El, but for some strange reason, our ageing process is slower. Yes, we grow at the same rate of a human, but in terms of age, it's too complicated to explain. I threw myself on the couch next to Eliza and I sighed. My sister broke the silence between us.

"Apart from your intervention of the robbery, how did things go with you and Leo?" I sighed in defeat, I can lie to her. I broke Leo's heart, he said we can still be friends but that is as far as I'll go. I have to keep him and the others safe. I looked at Eliza sadly.

"I… I re… I rejected him." I said in a pained voice. Eliza's eyes widened.

"What! Why! The poor boy has been crushing over you for ages!",

"I did it to keep him safe! It's too dangerous for him to be any closer to me.",

"But isn't it dangerous for me!? I'm your sister!" Eliza argued,

"I know! But my enemies wouldn't think twice that you're my sister! Me having a relationship is the first thing they'll jump to! I thought my life would make sense, from the moment I revealed myself. Used my powers properly for the first time in years!" I voice became a little shaky. "But I was wrong. I'm even more confused than I already am. It was true when I saw Leo and Ginger together, now you and Mike. Is their anyone else I should know about?",

"There's Damon and Maya. Kai met Hannah and are together also.",

"This is what I mean. I realised, ever since I became Supergirl, I threw my somewhat normal life out the window. I now know, I can never have what you guys have. It's love. Someone who'll see me for me!",

"It is Leo Keni!" Eliza said in a raised voice.

"Don't you understand!? It's too dangerous! How can Leo and I maintain a healthy relationship if I'm disappearing everyday without warning. There isn't a day out there will give Suepergirl a break. Enemies won't rest, neither will I. The worst that can happen in my superhero career is either watching someone die for me or them dying and I can't stop them! The sooner Leo learns that, the better." Leo has to understand.

"Now you're being selfish." My sister growled,

"I'm being logical. Because all you guys know who I am, I have to make sacrifices to keep you all safe. For Leo, I had to reject his proclaimed love for me to keep him safe." I turned away Eliza.

 _"I'm sorry for breaking your heart Leo. It was necessary."_ Though, the hidden truth is: I already lost so much. I can't lose people I love and hold dear. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let Leo die. One day, when all this dies down, maybe I can be with him, because I know myself, Leo is waiting for the day he can be with me. Right now, my life is too dangerous.

My life Supergirl has only begun.


	12. My Name is Kendrix Jor-El

**I had to repost this ch, something happened when I was updating the chs, so I to rewrite it. What a pain!**

* * *

"My name is Kendrix Jor-El. I was sent, along with my cousin Kara Zor-El to protect my brother. But my pod was sent off a fraction too late and it got knocked off course, sending me into the Phantom Zone, where I slept for twenty-four years. By the time I got out, I had no clue what happened to my brother or Kara. I believe I was the last Kryptonian.

I was found and brought in by the Morgan family, adopted as Kendrix Morgan.

For years I hid my powers, until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the new world: Mirinoi. To most, I'm just a scientist and a soldier for the Galaxtic Soace Alliance, in secret, with the help of my friends, the former Galaxy Rangers, we protect our world from anyone who dare cause it harm.

I am Supergirl!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**


	13. Sneak Peak: Trouble with Red Kryptonite

**You think I'm finished with the Supergirl: Lost Galaxy Arc!? You are sadly mistaken. After watching the latest episode in Supergirl:** ** _Falling,_** **I had to give Kendrix a similar situation. Anyways, in the LG series we always saw Kendrix as a good, kind-hearted person. Well, let's see what happens when the beast is freed from its cage!**

* * *

Bonus Sneak Peek: Trouble With Red Kryptonite

"That costume looks so _stupid_ on you!",

" _No it's not!_ ",

"Well I think it's cute." I smiled at the little girl. I activated my X-ray Vision, seeing the girl's name. "Don't you agree with me Jessica?"…

" _Amazing!_ Sure Dr Morgan, we failed to recreate Green Kryptonite, but look what we synthesised from it! Red K! Something new to research!" I smiled, but I'm getting a nagging feeling in my head. Why am I getting the feeling something is going to wrong?…

 ** _SUPERGIRL HAS BEEN…_**

Approaching Eliza, I staggered, clutching my head. My sister frowned in concern.

"Are you OK?",

"I'm fine. Just a headache."…

 _ **A VERY BAD…**_

"Look at that city." Kendrix said to me. She wasn't wearing her normal Supergirl outfit, instead, she was wearing… what looked like a suit. A military uniform. Her eyes glowing red, it scared me. This isn't my sister. "They _worship_ me! And those who won't…" She turned back to me. " _Will!_ " And she flew off.

 ** _BAD GIRL._**

I smiled dangerously at Commander Stanton. I'll show him powerful! Without warning, I grabbed Stanton by his shoulders and flung him over the railing of the balcony, where I leaned on and watched as he fell forty storeys. His screams were music to my ears…

* * *

 **Coming soon (depends when I upload it ^.^')**


End file.
